Mystery Kids
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Secuela de "Unas super y normales vacaciones", esta vez, Coraline viaja a Blithe Hollow a un campamento de verano y claro, se encuentra ahí con Norman Babcock, pero...¿que pasaría si ese campamento no es tan normal como parece?, ¿y qué pasaría si encima de eso llegaran a conocer a ciertos chicos de Gravity Falls, Oregon?.
1. Prólogo

**CHICOS, COOKIE IS BACK LOL LOL LOL, Chicos, estuve viendo los reviews de mi anterior historia y solo tengo que decir, muchas gracias, ayer terminé mi anterior historia, sigue la segunda, sin nada más que decir, aquí está el Mystery Kids que prometí, con Dipper y Mabel incluidos :D :D :D :D.**

* * *

_En este momento me pregunto a mi mismo porque será que van dos veranos seguidos que empiezan conmigo y mi respectiva compañía huyendo de algo o luchando contra tiempo en un carrito de golf, pero en serio, esta vez ya pasé mis límites, hay cinco personas aquí una de ellas es mi hermana Mabel la cual podría tener la pierna quebrada _

_-¡DIPPER!, NOS VAS A MATAR!-, gritó Mabel, -¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!-_

_-WYBIE,¡NO DEJES QUE MUEVA LA PIERNA!-, ordenó Norman_

_-¡ESO INTENTO!-,Gritó Wybie _

_-¡PUES HAZ UN MEJOR INTENTO!-, ordenó Dipper _

_-¡ESTÁ PATEANDOME!-, gritó Wybie _

_-¡¿Y?!-, gritó Dipper _

_-NO DIRÍAS LO MISMO SI TE ESTUVIERA PATEANDO DONDE ME ESTÁ PATEANDO A MI-, gritó Wybie, Norman y Dipper pusieron muecas de dolor_

_-No lo entiendo-, dijo Neil, Dipper giró hacia un camino en el bosque _

_-¿era por aquí?-, preguntó Norman_

_-NO SÉ!-, gritó Dipper_

_-OH, DAME EL VOLANTE!-, ordenó Norman_

_Pero como siempre, es muy larga, pero hay una explicación lógica para esta situación, verán, todo empezó hace unos días, no mucho antes de que la pandilla de delincuentes que ven aquí a punto de matarse en un carrito de golf se reuniera en un campamento de verano de Blithe Hollow, Massachussetts..._

* * *

El chico de 12 años abrió la computadora portatil color rosa y tapizada de lentejuelas de su hermana gemela Mabel Pines, entró al buscador, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que no hubiera internet como le había pasado la semana anterior cuando su tacaño tío Stan lo cortó según él "para poder pasar tiempo en familia", cuando finalmente la página principal del internet se abrió, tecleó rápidamente la palabra "Blithe Hollow", en menos de dos segundos en todos los resultados apareció "La maldición de la bruja de Blithe Hollow", "Agatha Prenderghast, la verdadera historia" y cosas así, Dipper golpeó la mesa con sus dedos impacientemente mientras movía el cursor hacia abajo, entonces una página llamó su atención, "Leyendas de Blithe Hollow" , inmediatamente apareció un articulo que decía "Agatha Prenderghast, la maldición de la bruja"

-Acusada por brujeria en los primeros años después de la fundación de Blithe Hollow, Agatha Prenderghast fue senteciada a muerte lo que la llevó a maldecir a sus 7 acusadores-, Dipper leyó en voz alta, -Interesante-, dijo Dipper, continuó mirando la pagina y encontró algo que lo dejó en Shock,

**"NORMAN BABCOCK, EL SEXTO SENTIDO DE BLITHE HOLLOW"**

_Norman Babcock es el menor de la familia Babcock._

_Cuenta una leyenda de Blithe Hollow que a sus 11 años, fue el mismo Norman quien logró detener la maldición de la bruja, gracias a una capacidad que él poseé de comunicarse con la muerte. _

-Pff, claro-, dijo Dipper con sarcasmo, abajo del mini-artículo estaba una foto de Norman, Dipper se quedó en shock, -Que-cabello-más-grande-, dijo Dipper

-¡MABEL!, ¡VEN AQUÍ!-, gritó Dipper, la chica de 12 años increiblemente positiva, vestida con un suéter de gatito, falda y zapatos negros entró a la habitación con su cerdo "Waddles" en brazos, se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba su hermano

-¿Qué sucede, cerebrito?-, preguntó Mabel

-Mira esto-, dijo Dipper,

-Norman...Beb...Bib-

-Babcock-, la corrigió Dipper,

-Claro-, dijo Mabel

-Ahora mira esto-, dijo Dipper, movió el cursor hacia donde estaba la foto

-Que lindo cabello...lo amo-, dijo Mabel

-No, no, no-, dijo Dipper, - ¿qué es esto de que ve fantasmas?, vaya, seguro es como Gideon-

-No lo creo, solo míralo, es tan lindo-, dijo Mabel

-MABEL!, SE LLAMA NORMAN!-, gritó Dipper

-Dipper, superalo, miralo a él-, dijo Mabel, -sus cejas, es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees, Waddles?-, preguntó mientras movía a Waddles de un lado a otro

-¿ves?, Waddles cree que él es lindo-, dijo Mabel

-Sabes que no confío en nadie que tenga un peinado más grande que su cabeza...y desde el primer día en Gravity Falls no confío en nadie que se llame Norman-

-¿Blithe Hollow?, ¿no es ese el lugar al que vamos a ir para el campamento?-, preguntó Mabel cuando vio el nombre de la pagina

-Si-, dijo Dipper, -Mabel, ¿qué pasará si va al campamento y nos toca compartir habitación con este de cabello gigante?-

-Genial-, dijo Mabel, Dipper se golpeó la frente

-Yo no confío en él-, dijo Dipper

-Dip, dale una oportunidad, ni siquiera lo conoces-, dijo Mabel

-Lo conozco solo con verlo, seguramente es como Gideon-, dijo Dipper,

-No sé tu, pero yo creo que es un buen chico-, dijo Mabel mientras le acariciaba las orejas a Waddles y se iba, Dipper se quedó mandandole miradas de muerte a la foto

-Ya veremos quién eres Babcock, ya lo veremos-...

* * *

-Norman, la vista en el libro-, ordenó Salma abriendo el libro de ciencias de Norman, Norman volteó a ver a Salma

-Salma, no estoy de humor-, dijo Norman

-Norman, tu no estás de humor y yo estoy haciendo una tarea de ciencias con tres cabezas de gelatina que no saben que es la _fotosíntesis-_, se quejó Salma

-Una síntesis de una foto, bah, lentuda, no soy tan idiota-, dijo Alvin quien estaba tirado boca arriba en la cama de Norman

-Alvin, ¿al menos sabes que es una síntesis?-, preguntó Salma, Alvin se rió tontamente

-Espera...una ¿qué?-, preguntó Alvin

-¡ENCONTRÉ MI LIBRO!-, Gritó Neil

-Perfecto-, dijo Salma sarcásticamente

-Í..índi...ce-, dijo Neil, -la primera pagina es el índice-

Salma rodó los ojos

-La _fotosíntesis_ Es el proceso mediante el cuál las plantas fabrican su propio la fotosíntesis las plantas gracias a la energía luminosa del sol, transforman en hidratos de carbono tales como: azúcar y almidón que son ricos en energía-, dijo Norman, Salma, Neil y Alvin se le quedaron viendo

-Dos cabezas de gelatina...son dos-, dijo Salma,- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-, le preguntó Salma a Norman, Norman pensó antes de responder

-Oh, este...l-lo estuve estudiando-, dijo Norman

-Se lo enseñó su _Crush_ Caroline, dijiste que ella sabía de jardinería-, se burló Alvin, Norman se sonrojó

-uno, es **CO**raline y dos, no me gusta-, dijo Norman nerviosamente

-SE SONROJÓ!, BOOM!-, gritó Alvin

-¿No era Caraline?-, preguntó Neil quitando su vista del libro de ciencias

-Coraline-, corrigió Norman

-¡BOOM!-, gritó Alvin

-¿De dónde es esa chica?-, preguntó Salma, los tres se le quedaron viendo, Alvin se cayó de la cama

-¡SALMA ACTUA COMO NIÑA!, ¡LLAMEN AL EXORCISTA!-, gritó Alvin, Norman le lanzó una mirada de muerte

-Oh, cierto, hay uno aquí-, dijo Alvin, Norman rodó los ojos

-Es de Ashland-, le contestó Norman a Salma

-¿No le dijiste que irías a Ashland este verano?-, preguntó Neil

-Pues si...pero, mi padre quiere que vaya al campamento-, dijo Norman, -La llamé hace dos horas, le dije que no podría ir-

-¿Cómo reaccionó?-, preguntó Neil, Norman se tapó la cara con sus manos, cuando se las quitó se le veían los ojos rojos

-¡NORMAN ACTUA COMO HOMBRE!,¡SE CAE EL CIELO!-, gritó Alvin, Neil y Salma le lanzaron miradas de muerte

-Okay, me callo-, dijo Alvin

-Norman, ¿cómo reaccionó ella?-, preguntó Salma, Norman se aclaró la garganta

-Estaba decepcionada...no la culparía si no vuelve a hablarme nunca más-, dijo Norman

-Norman, pasarás un buen verano en el campamento, yo iré también-, dijo Neil, a Norman le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla, se la secó inmediatamente, la habitación se quedó en silencio ante esto, Norman dirigió su vista hacia el libro

-este...mejor, hay que terminar la tarea, Neil y y tenemos que empacar para el campamento-, dijo Norman, extrañamente todos dirigieron su vista a los libros cuando Norman lo dijo

-Pregunta número 3: ¿Qué es la digestión?-, dijo Salma

-Está en la pagina 123-, dijo Norman, Norman miró el pequeño broche de libelula que salía por abajo de su almohada, respiró sintiendose culpable por haber roto su promesa, se puso a pensar ¿qué estaría haciendo Coraline en ese momento?

* * *

Coraline prácticamente azotó la puerta de su casillero tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el pasillo se sacudió su uniforme gris y miró el reloj: 3:40 decía ahí, se sentía enojada pero a la vez debastada por lo que Norman le había le había dicho dos horas antes

_-Norman, ¿qué sucede?-_

_-Cor...tengo que decirte algo...este..-_

_-¿si?-_

_-N-no voy a poder ir a Ashland-_

Coraline cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el casillero

...

3:45, Coraline suspiró sacó su teléfono de su mochila y revisó si había algún mensaje...nada, Coraline miró los pasillos de la escuela, vacíos, parecía que ella estaba completamente sola, claro a excepción del conserje y la directora

-hey Jonesy-, Coraline escuchó una voz detrás de ella, era Wybie

-Hola Wybie-, dijo Coraline no muy entusiasmada, Wybie miró el reloj

-3:45...Te volvió a dejar plantada, ¿eh?-, dijo Wybie

-¿Tú que crees?-, preguntó Coraline, -Siempre es lo mismo, cuando no es reunión es catalogo y cuando no es catalogo es viaje, se olvida de que tiene que venir por mi a las 3:00-, se quejó Coraline, suspiró

-Es increíble, último día de clases, mi madre no pasa a recogerme y Norman me dice que no vendrá-, se quejó Coraline, -¿No es fabulosa mi vida?-, preguntó con sarcasmo, Wybie se frotó el brazo, sabía que cuando estaba de mal humor lo mejor era callar

-Y quizás va a llegar tarde, GENIAL, noche de Sushi para mi-, dijo Coraline sarcásticamente,

-Coraline, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa-, dijo Wybie, -traje la moto y pues...así no caminas-

Bueno, al menos había alguien a quien si le importaba su dolor

-Gracias-,dijo Coraline, Wybie abrió sus brazos

-Abrazo de amigos-, bromeó Wybie

-No te me acerques-, dijo Coraline entre risas mientras retrocedía lentamente

-Vamos, solo uno-, dijo Wybie

-No me toques-, dijo Coraline entre risas

-Bien, voy a tener que atraparte-, dijo Wybie, Coraline se echó a correr,

-¡NO LO HARÁS!-, gritó Coraline entre risas, Wybie fue detrás de ella

-¡NO ES JUSTO, NO ESTABA LISTO!-, gritó Wybie

_**HORAS DESPUÉS:**_

era de noche, estaba lloviendo, Coraline estaba viendo la televisión cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, ahí estaban sus padres

-Miren quienes decidieron aparecer-, dijo Coraline

-Coraline, en serio lo siento-, se disculpó su madre, -¿Ya cenaste?-

-Sushi-, dijo Coraline, -Y gracias por ir a recogerme a la escuela-

-Coraline, ya te dije que lo siento, se me presentó un asunto y...

-Blah Blah Blah-, dijo Coraline, Charlie entró con una bolsa de compras

-Y gracias a ti por enviarme mensaje para avisarme que tendría que volver a casa como un perro callejero, triste y solitario-, dijo Coraline sarcasticamente

-Coraline, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?-, preguntó Mel

-No, no exagero, tuve tanta suerte, gracias al cielo Wybie pudo traerme a casa-, dijo Coraline

-Entonces no viniste caminando-, dijo Mel

-No, pero no fuiste a recogerme-, dijo Coraline, Mel suspiró

-Te lo compensaré-, dijo Mel

-No es cierto-, dijo Coraline

-¿Vendrá ese amigo tuyo, Norman?-, preguntó Charlie, Coraline se puso un poco triste

-No-, dijo Coraline, -fue una de las cosas que hicieron mi día tan fantástico e increiblemente maravilloso-, dijo ella sarcásticamente

-Charlie, ya basta, dicelo ya-, ordenó Mel

-¿Decirme qué?-, preguntó Coraline, Charlie miró a Coraline

-Esperabamos decirtelo un rato más pero...debido a las circunstacias-, comenzó Charlie, -Coraline, tenemos un viaje de negocios, adivina a dónde iremos-

los ojos de Coraline se iluminaron

-¿Michigan?-, preguntó Coraline

-Blithe Hollow, Massachussetts-, dijo Mel, Coraline se quedó en shock

-¿E-es en serio?-, preguntó Coraline

-Si, princesa-, dijo Charlie, Coraline saltó hacia su padre, lo que hizo que él tuviera que cargarla

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!-, gritó Coraline

-Te dije que le gustaría-, dijo Mel, -Pero te advierto, Coraline, te inscribimos en un campamento de verano-

-¡NO IMPORTA!-, gritó Coraline

-Y vamos a hablar con la abuela de Wybie para que él vaya contigo allá-, dijo Charlie

-Gracias-, dijo Coraline...

* * *

**PRÓLOGO, YEAH!, BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ahí para que se les pase la lloradera por la anterior historia XD, y mi querida KaryLee...Recuerda nuestro trato 3:).**


	2. Mabel

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO :D :D :D :D, bueno, quiero decir, esto se llama "Mabel" por algunas razones que verán en el cap. pero también porque después de ver "Little Dipper" otra vez, pues...decidí dedicarle el capítulo a ella (ALPHA TWIN, ALPHA TWIN, OK NO. XDDDD). Los reviews, sin falta los respondo en el próximo cap. ahora estoy muy a la carrera (RESISTE INTERNET, RESISTE!).**

* * *

Norman bajó la ventanilla del auto de Mitch y recargó su cabeza en su mano, Neil hablaba con él aunque Norman no estuviera escuchando ni media palabra de lo que decía, iban camino al campamento, Mitch y Courtney se habían ofrecido a llevarlos, Mitch conducía y Courtney parloteaba sin control en medio de un "Controlado" ataque _Fangirl_ por una canción de _One Direction_ que había aparecido en el radio

-¿Has notado que el cabello de Zayn Malik?, es genial, por eso no lo dejo que se lo corte-, decía Courtney como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo

-¿Quién es Zayn Malik?-, preguntó Mitch aturdido por todas las cosas que decía la rubia

-Bah, el de _One Direction_, Genio, es decir, ¿quién no lo conoce?-,preguntó Courtney

Norman rodó los ojos rogandole al cielo que su hermana se callara de una vez por todas.

Había pasado un año desde que pasó todo ese asunto de la otra madre, Norman y Coraline habían estado en contacto muy seguido, Norman siempre le decía que iría a Ashland, en ese momento sentía que podía tirarse de un rascacielos por haber roto su promesa, es decir, era Coraline, la chica que le había salvado la vida y él la había decepcionado, se sentía pésimo para él.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco después del accidente de la otra madre, Norman seguía siendo el mismo después de eso, tímido, introvertido y muy callado, Courtney en publico seguía siendo la misma pero a solas con Norman se comportaba perfectamente, como la otra Courtney para ser claros.

Norman miraba por la ventana, se alejaban rápidamente de la ciudad, era campo a esas alturas, Norman no había visto ningún fantasma, parecía ser todo normal, aburrido para él, de renpente, la voz de Courtney irrumpió en su cabeza

-¿eh?, ¿qué?-, preguntó Norman, Courtney volteó hacia atrás

-que ya casi llegamos-, dijo Courtney, Norman suspiró tratando de buscar alguna excusa, oficialmente, lo último que quería hacer era llegar a ese campamento, no sabía si era porque prefería quedarse todo el día viendo televisión o si era porque la culpa se lo estaba tragando vivo

-Tengo que ir al baño-, fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió, Courtney, quito la vista del mini-espejo que tenía en sus manos,dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a Norman

-¿no puedes esperar?-, preguntó Courtney

-No-, dijo Norman

-¿Estás seguro?-, preguntó Mitch

-Si-, dijo Norman

-Cruza las piernas-, dijo Courtney

-Court, olvidalo, creo que hay una gasolinera aquí cerca-, dijo Mitch

-está bien-, dijo Courtney, por un lado del auto de Mitch pasó un auto azul, Courtney sacó un poco la cabeza para ver quién iba al volante

-Una pelliroja-. dijo Courtney...-y en el asiento de copiloto hay una chica, mira esto Norman, quizás superes a Coraline si la conoces a ella-

-Cierra la boca, Courtney-, ordenó Norman algo irritado

-No va a superarla-, dijo Neil, el chico con el cabello de punta se quedó en shock y volteó a ver a su amigo

-Neil!-, lo regañó Norman

-Lo siento, solo fui sincero-, dijo Neil, Norman rodó los ojos y continuó mirando por la ventana

-Será mejor que te guardes tu sinceridad, Neil-, dijo Mitch

-Norman, aceptalo, la perdiste-, dijo Courtney

-Lo sé-, dijo Norman en voz baja, casi para si mismo, Neil, Mitch y Courtney continuaron hablando, él se quedó mirando por la ventana ignorando por completo la conversación que sus tres compañeros de viaje tenían, de repente e involuntariamente una pequeña lágrima le corrió por la mejilla, se la secó inmediatamente

-Norman, estás...?-

-No, Neil-, Norman lo interrumpió cortantemente

* * *

-Vamos en el avión, el avión, el avión-, cantaba Mabel alegremente

-La voz más inspiradora del mundo-, dijo Wendy entre risas

-Mabel, sería más divertido si no hubieras estado cantando eso todo el vuelo-, se quejó Dipper, el cual estaba en la parte trasera del auto, Mabel volteó a ver a su irritado hermano

-Oh vamos, ¿por qué estás molesto?, ¿Porque vienes en la parte trasera del auto?-, preguntó Mabel burlonamente

-No estoy molesto-, dijo Dipper mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Uh...negación-, dijo Wendy entre risas

-No es gracioso-, dijo Dipper

-Juguemos verdad o castigo, Dipper, ¿quién te gusta?-, preguntó Mabel,

-MABEL!-, gritó Dipper

-Pacifica Noroeste-, Bromeó Wendy

-¡NO!, ¡ASCO!-, gritó Dipper, Wendy miró el GPS de su celular

-Miren, casi llegamos-, dijo Wendy

-¿escuhas eso, Dipper?, estás a pocos minutos de conocer a tu futuro mejor amigo Norman Babcock-, se burló Mabel,

-Mabel, en serio que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que te odio en este momento-, dijo Dipper

-¿cómo podrías odiarme?, soy adorable, ¡GEMELA ALFA!, ¡GEMELA ALFA!-, gritó Mabel

-Superalo ya-, dijo Dipper

-Vamos, no te enojes-, dijo Mabel

-No-Estoy-enojado-, dijo Dipper, -Y en mi defensa tu estás delirando desde que bajamos del avión-, se defendió él

-¡GEMELA ALFA!-, volvió a gritar Mabel

-Oye niña, soy mayor que tu-, dijo Dipper a la defensiva

-Y yo soy más alta que tu-, dijo Mabel

-Mabel, superalo-, dijo Dipper

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas-, dijo Mabel

-Voy a hacerte la ley del hielo-, dijo Dipper

-No lo harás-, dijo Mabel, ella saltó al asiento trasero y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Dipper

-MABEL!, ¡BASTA!-, ordenó Dipper entre risas, Mabel se negaba, estuvieron en ese plan, más o menos diez minutos, se detuvieron cuando notaron que el movimiento del auto cesó, habían llegado, Mabel finalmente soltó a Dipper, dejandolo respirando con muchas dificultades

-Llegamos-, dijo Wendy

-Si...estamos aquí-, dijo Dipper mirando frente a él, era una area al aire libre, con varias cabañas a su alrededor, excepto por una, un poco retirada de las otras, en la puerta decía "105".

Había un lago y un muelle, era el tipo de campamento al aire libre, en esos en los que te obligan a hacer actividades al aire libre aunque lo odies con cada pequeña fibra de tu cuerpo, Wendy bajó del auto y abrió la puerta derecha de la parte trasera del auto,los gemelos Pines salieron del auto

-Genial-, dijo Wendy

-Lo es-, dijo Mabel, Dipper seguía mirando a sus alrededores, como cuando llegaron a Gravity Falls por primera vez

-W-Wendy, ¿es tarde para retractarme?-, preguntó Dipper

-Demasiado tarde...ya me hicieron venir desde Oregon en avión para traerlos-, dijo Wendy, Dipper suspiró

-Dipper, mirale el lado positivo-, dijo Mabel, De repente, por un lado del auto que Wendy había rentado en el aeropuerto apareció una limosina, el chofér se bajó y abrió la puerta trasera, vaya sorpresa...Pacifica Noroeste, Mabel buscó desesperadamente la mano de su hermano, Dipper al notar esto se la dio

-Wendy, vamos a otro lugar-, dijo Dipper en voz baja, Wendy obedeció sin decir nada, Pacifica se acomodó el cabello y le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente a Mabel cuando vio que se alejaban.

Después de unos 2 minutos de caminar, llegaron al punto que estaba cerca de los baños, Mabel se agachó y se tapó la cara, Dipper hizo lo mismo para mirarla

-¿por qué tenía que aparecer?, ¡QUIERE ARRUINARME LA VIDA!-, gritó Mabel

-No le hagas caso-, dijo Dipper

-¡DIPPER!, ¡ELLA ES BONITA, POPULAR, RICA...!, ¡ES BONITA!-

-Mabel, ¿qué dices?, ¿estás diciendo que eres fea?-, preguntó Dipper en shock

-Comparada con ella si, ¡ME VA A ARRUINAR LAS VACACIONES!-, gritó Mabel

-Mabel, tu eres la niña más linda del mundo-, dijo Dipper

-Lo dices porque eres mi hermano-, dijo Mabel en voz baja, Dipper tragó saliva, Mabel lentamente hundió su cabeza en su suéter negro con un rayo amarillo estampado

-Mabel, no, por dios...a "sueterlandia", no-, rogó Dipper

-Ya es tarde-, dijo Mabel, Wendy se agachó y le puso una mano en el hombro

-No dejes que esa rubia idiota te arruine las vacaciones, estás aquí para divertirte, para conocer chicos de tu edad...-, comenzó Wendy

-Y tal vez puedas tener tu romance de verano-, Agregó Dipper, Mabel salió de su suéter

-Aunque a él se lo traguen vivo los celos-, bromeó Wendy señalando a Dipper, Dipper rodó los ojos

-Chicos, voy a llamar a Stan-, dijo Wendy

-Tomate tu tiempo-, dijeron ambos, Wendy fue al auto, ya que, por lo que tenía entendido, solo ahí tenía señal su celular

-Mabel, yo tengo que ir al baño, ¿quieres esperar aquí?-, preguntó Dipper, Mabel se mordió el labio

-Puedo esperar si quieres..digo...si estás incómoda quedandote aquí-, dijo Dipper,

-¿Es urgente?-, preguntó Mabel, Dipper la miró con ojos suplicantes, fue suficiente para ella

-Solo no tardes mucho-, dijo Mabel

-No lo haré-, dijo Dipper, se alejó hacia el baño de hombres, que estaba a unos metros de ahí, poco después, Mabel hizo lo mismo pero fue hacia el baño de mujeres, había un espejo en los lavamanos, se quedó mirandose en él, acomodando su cabello desesperadamente, quería arrancarse los frenos y estaba deseando no haber llevado ese suéter.

Mabel se miró de perfil, era increíble lo que Pacifica la hacía pensar, se miró el abdomen después se volteó de frente, era como ver a Dipper, en versión femenina, claro, después de todo eran gemelos, era lógico, se miró la nariz y sintió como si fuera unas 10 veces más grande que la de Pacifica

-, dijo Mabel para si, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la barra en la que estaban los lavamanos, de repente, escuchó como alguien abrió la puerta

-Mabby-, cantó una voz burlona, Mabel sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba , levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia la derecha para ver a la rubia presumida cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

-¿Dónde está tu gemelo sombra?-, preguntó Pacifica burlonamente, Mabel no respondió

-¿No vas a responder?, ¿el cerdo asqueroso ese tuyo te comió la lengua?-, preguntó Pacifica, Mabel se frotó el brazo

-N-no molestes,Pacifica-, dijo Mabel

-¿Serás tu quién me obligue?-, preguntó Pacifica, Mabel tragó saliva nerviosamente

* * *

-Si quieres puedo entrar contigo-, bromeó Wybie, solo consguió un violento puñetazo de parte de Coraline

-¿Pervertido?...¿dónde?-,preguntó Coraline mirando a Wybie, él solo se rió,

-Y...¿llamaste a Norman?-, preguntó Wybie

-No contesta-, dijo Coraline, -quizás su teléfono no tiene señal, cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a su casa-

-Cuenta con eso-, dijo Wybie, -Lo echo de menos-

-Yo también-, dijo Coraline, miró a sus alrededores desorientada

-¿Dónde dijeron que estaba el baño?-, preguntó Coraline

-Creo que es por aquí, a la izquiera-, dijo Wybie, definitivamente, ahí estaba,

-Solo arreglaré mi cabello-, aseguró Coraline, después le entregó su teléfono a Wybie

-Llamalo de nuevo ¿quieres?, ya me está preocupando-, dijo Coraline

-¿A Norman?-, preguntó Wybie

-No, a Jack Frost, genio-, dijo Coraline sarcasticamente, -obvio que a Norman-, dijo después algo molesta

-No es para que te molestes-, dijo Wybie, Coraline le lanzó una mirada de "te estoy vigilando" y avanzó hacia el baño, empujó la puerta para encontrarse con una discusión entre dos chicas, una rubia y una castaña, Coraline trató de ignorar las cosas por un momento y comenzó a arreglarse su cabello hasta que notó que a la chica castaña con el suéter negro estalló en lágrimas gracias a los insultos de la rubia

-Dejame en paz, Pacifica-, dijo Mabel, rogando

-¿Qué?, ¿tienes miedo, Mabel?, ¿tienes miedo porque soy más que tu?, o no...Dippy no está aquí para defenderte, lo olvidé-, se burló Pacifica, "Tierra, por dios, si quieres tragarme, hazlo ahora", pensó Mabel

-Crees que puedes competir contra mi?, por dios, con lo infantil que eres-, dijo Pacifica, Coraline comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto, ella no conocía a ninguna de las dos chicas pero ya se había puesto del lado de la victima, se puso frente a Pacifica

-Oye, rubia, ¿cuál es tu problema?-, preguntó Coraline, Pacifica volteó a ver a Coraline con una mirada de muerte

-Teñida, no es tu problema-, dijo Pacifica, Coraline paró una ceja

-Coraline Jones, para tu informacion y a diferencia de OTRAS, no soy teñida-, dijo Coraline inclinandose un poco ya que era más alta que Pacifica

-Soy rubia natural-, se defendió Pacifica

-Claro. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-, dijo Coraline sarcasticamente,

-A ver, azulita...-

-Oye, oye, oye, responde, ¿cuál es tu problema?-, preguntó Coraline de nuevo

-No es asunto tuyo,_Cacaline-,_ dijo Pacifica, Coraline se puso roja de furia, Mabel notó esto al instante,

-Oye no creo que...-

-SSSh-, Coraline calló a Mabel, -ahora, ¿cómo me llamaste?-, le preguntó Coraline a Pacifica

-_Cacaline_-, dijo Pacifica

-Dilo más fuerte que no te escuché-, dijo Coraline, ella y Pacifica se pusieron frente con frente

-_CACAline-,_dijo Pacifica

-¿Ah si?-, preguntó Coraline

-Si-, dijo Pacifica, Coraline en medio de un ataque de furia tomó a Pacifica del cabello y le pegó una cachetada, Pacifica hizo lo mismo, pero mandó a Coraline al suelo

-Vaya, ¿así o más débil?-, preguntó Pacifica, Coraline se frotó su roja y adolorida mejilla y miró a Pacifica al escuchar esa oración, definitivamente la había escuchado en otro lugar, se levantó y pegó a Pacifica contra la pared, le empezó a tocer el brazo

-Si quieres, más-, dijo Coraline, Pacifica trataba de zafarse de las manos de Coraline

-¡BASTA!, ¡ESO DUELE!-, gritó Pacifica

-Esa es la idea-, dijo Coraline, Pacifica trató de mostrarse fuerte ante el dolor, pero Coraline tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba tener

-Nada mal para alguien con forma de pica dientes-, dijo Pacifica con una mueca de dolor, Coraline le toció aún más el brazo, Pacifica dejó salir un grito de dolor y desesperación

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO SUELTAME, TE LO RUEGO!-, gritó Pacifica, Coraline miró a Mabel

-Deja a ella en paz-, dijo Coraline señalando a Mabel con su mirada

-¡ESO NUNCA!-, gritó Pacifica

-¿no?-, preguntó Coraline, los ojos avellana de Coraline parecían tener llamas en ellos, cosa que intimidó a profunda y dolorosamente a Pacifica, lo suficiente para darse por vencida

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, TU GANAS!-, gritó Pacifica, Coraline soltó a Pacifica

-Más te vale-, dijo Coraline, Pacifica se apresuró a caminar hacia la puerta,

-No hemos terminado aún-, dijo en voz baja cuando estaba en la puerta de salida.

Coraline se quedó ahí y revisó que Pacifica se hubiera ido, después se acercó a Mabel la cual estaba abrazada de sus piernas en el piso

, la chica de cabello azul se arrodilló junto a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, la chica con frenillos levantó la cabeza y miró a Coraline con sus llorosos ojos

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Coraline, Mabel asintió con la cabeza debilmente, no muy segura de su respuesta

-¿Segura?-, preguntó Coraline

-A-algo así-, dijo Mabel

-El algo así no es buena señal-, dijo Coraline, -¿por qué te molestaba esa rubia?-

-Porque cree que es mejor que yo-, dijo Mabel

-¿y tu lo crees?-, preguntó Coraline, Mabel lo pensó por un momento, después, muy a su pesar, asintió con la cabeza, por alguna razón, esto le partió profundamente el corazón a Coraline, ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella y Mabel estalló en llanto

-Pues no deberías...se ve que tu vales más-, dijo Coraline

-Si pero, es que Pacific es taan...tan perfecta, bonita rica-

-¿Así que ese es su nombre?, pues de "Paz" no tiene nada-, dijo Coraline, Mabel sonrió un poco

-Debieron haberla llamado "Latosa" o "Guerra"-, se burló Coraline, Mabel soltó una carcajada

-Y dime...¿vienes sola?-, preguntó Coraline

-N-No, mi hermano Dipper viene conmigo, y tu?-, preguntó Mabel

-Mi mejor amigo Wybie...esto de ser hija única-, dijo Coraline

-Exelente suerte la que te tocó-, dijo Mabel, Coraline suspiró

-¿Dónde está él ahora?-, preguntó Coraline

-No lo sé, seguramente buscandome-, dijo Mabel, Coraline sonrió

-Si quieres podemos ayudarte a buscarlo, pero antes...¿cuál es tu nombre?-, preguntó Coraline

-Mabel Pines-, dijo Mabel


	3. La condena

**Y AHORA DESPUÉS DE 20 AÑOS DE ACTUALIZAR...DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, VUELVE MYSTERY KIDS XDDD...lo siento por la tardansa, en serio...es que...tuve bloqueo con este fic...i'm really sorry**

* * *

Coraline sonrió,

-Mabel, lo tengo-, dijo Coraline guiñandole un ojo,

-Y tu eres Coraline, ¿no?-, preguntó Mabel recordando el nombre de la chica del cabello azul

-Si-, dijo Coraline entre risas, se levantó y ayudó a Mabel a hacer lo mismo

-Volverás loco a tu hermano si tardamos más-, dijo Coraline, Mabel rodó los ojos

-Ya debe de estar loco en este momento-, dijo Mabel, Coraline suspiró

-¿Sabes?, creo que tu hermano y un amigo mio se llevarían bien-, dijo Coraline, Mabel la miró confundida

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-, preguntó Mabel curiosamente, la sonrisa de la cara de Coraline desapareció repentinamente, después se frotó el brazo derecho nerviosamente

-Creo que...no quiero hablar de eso-, dijo Coraline, Mabel le sonrió comprensivamente

-Está bien, lo entiendo-, dijo Mabel, después ambas salieron del baño, al salir se encontraron Wybie caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente a punto de hacerle un agujero al piso de tierra, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de ambas chicas, las miró y le lanzó una mirada de muerte a la de cabello azul

-Solo voy a arreglarme el cabello, dijo ella-, dijo Wybie

-Wyborne, cierra la boca-, dijo Coraline, Mabel estaba por un lado de ella viendo la discusión, Wybie no se molestó en preguntar quien era, ya que tenía su mirada clavada en el moretón que Coraline tenía en la mejilla

-Cor, ¿qué te sucedió?-, preguntó Wybie, Coraline y Mabel se miraron nerviosamente la una a la otra, Coraline dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza

-Es que me caí-, mintió Coraline, -Me resbalé y pegué contra la pared-

Wybie paró una ceja y la miró con desconfianza, fue cuando Coraline supo que esta vez no había logrado engañarlo

-Coraline Jones...te creería si hace unos momentos no hubiera salido del baño una rubia enojada frotandose el brazo y un moretón en la misma mejilla que tu-, dijo Wybie, Coraline no se rendiría, estaba lista para mentir pero..

-Déjame ver tus manos-, él la interrumpió

Ella suspiró profundamente y le enseñó sus manos a Wybie, ambas estaban enrrojecidas, Wybie le dio una sonrisa torcida, estaba entre burla e irritación

-Quiero una explicación-, dijo Wybie, Coraline puso sus manos tras ella con tal de que Wybie no las siguiera viendo

-Se lo merecía-, dijo Coraline dándole la espalda a su amigo

-Ajá-, dijo Wybie sarcásticamente, ante esto a Coraline le hirvió la sangre, un rubor rojo llenó sus mejillas como si estas fuesen a explotar, se volteó y comenzó a defender su palabra

-¡ME LLAMÓ CACALINE!-, gritó Coraline alzando sus manos al aire

-Cor..-

-¡NADA!, ¡ADEMÁS ES UNA ESTUPIDA!-, gritó Coraline interrumpiéndolo

-Coraline-, dijo Wybie

-¡SE CREE MUCHO PORQUE ES RUBIA!-

-Coraline Jones-

-¡CORALINE JONES, NADA!, ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

-¡CAROLINE!-, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, fue lo único que Wybie pensó antes de llamarla así, Coraline lo miró como si estuviera tratando de comérselo con la mirada

-¿QUÉ?!-, gritó Coraline

-¡JA!, mira que ahora si respondes-, Wybie se burló, Coraline se acercó a él a punto de golpearlo, literalmente

-Oye, Cálmate-, dijo Wybie, Coraline trató de calmarse, el rubor rojo que tenía en sus mejillas desapareció lentamente, cuando desapareció por completo, Wybie habló de nuevo

-¿Quieres presentarme a tu amiga?-, preguntó Wybie dirigiendo su vista a Mabel, Coraline miró a Mabel,le resultó estúpido que por un momento se olvidó de que ella estaba ahí

-Claro, este...-, comenzó Coraline, Mabel caminó un paso adelante

-Wybie ella es Mabel, y Mabel...él es Wyborne Lovat-, dijo Coraline, -Puedes llamarlo Wybie-

-Un placer-, dijo Wybie

-Lo mismo digo-, dijo Mabel, ella y Wybie estrecharon sus manos

-Wybie, ¿te parece si damos una vuelta por aquí?, Mabel está buscando a su hermano...este...este...-

-Dipper-, Mabel le recordó entre entre risas

-Claro, lo siento-, dijo Coraline un tanto avergonzada

-Por mi está bien-, dijo Wybie

-Entonces, vamos-, dijo Coraline, el trío comenzó a caminar hacia donde Mabel les indicaba

* * *

Courtney movió su pie impacientemente, ya era bastante humillante para ella estar en el baño de hombres tratando de mantener en pie su dignidad y para colmo, Norman tenía unos 15 minutos ahí, Courtney se recargó en la puerta por enésima vez

-Norman, ¿terminaste?-, preguntó Courtney, Norman se espantó al escuchar la voz de su hermana, ya que estaba de pie en el inodoro cuidando de que su cabello no sobresaliera por arriba

-Eh...no-, dijo Norman haciendo circo, maroma y teatro, ya que no era muy bueno en ese de mentir

Courtney rodó los ojos

-Norman, llevas 15 minutos ahí, ¿te sientes bien?-, preguntó Courtney

Norman se mordió el labio y se sentó abrazado de sus piernas en el inodoro, "excusa, excusa, excusa", esos eran sus únicos pensamientos en ese momento

-Tengo diarrea-, mintió Norman, después se maldijo así mismo por haber dicho eso

Courtney lo pensó un momento

-¿Qué comiste?-, preguntó Courtney, Norman no respondió, seguía pensand en cómo seguir con su mentira, en cuanto su hermano no respondió, Courtney entendió enseguida lo que pasaba

-Estás mintiendo-, dijo Courtney, -Anda, sal de ahí-

Norman tragó saliva

-No-, él se negó

-Norman, no te pongas difícil-, dijo Courtney casi rogándole

-Yo no soy el dificil, ¿quién es la que me está obligando?-, preguntó Norman

-Papá-, dijo Courtney

-Yo no quiero ir a ese campamento-, protestó Norman, Courtney suspiró

-Norman, te pago si sales de ahí-, dijo Courtney, Norman se quedó callado un momento

-Courtney...¿por quién me tomas?-, preguntó Norman

-Te respondería pero sé que no te gustará la respuesta-, dijo Courtney, hubo otro silencio

-Quiero volver a casa , yo en realidad no quiero ir a ese campamento-, dijo Norman

-¿es por "ya sabes quien" o porque no te gustan los exteriores?-, preguntó Courtney, a Norman le costó mucho, pero finalmente bajó del indoro y abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver a Courtney

-Por "ya sabes quien"-, dijo Norman, Courtney suspiró

-Lo sabía-, dijo Courtney, metió su mano a los bolsillos de sus ajustados jeans que apenas le permitían circular la sangre y sacó su teléfono

-¿Quieres llamarla?-, preguntó Courtney, Norman negó con la cabeza

-No va responder, yo lo sé-, dijo Norman, -Además no hay señal aquí-

-Norman, tienes que seguir adelante-, dijo Courtney, -Además no la perdiste, si en verdad te considera como su amigo te aceptará éste error-

-Si pero...-

-Norman, haz un esfuerzo, piensa, haz ésto por papá, por mamá, por mi...por Coraline-, dijo Courtney, -Además se ve que Neil está feliz de poder pasar este verano contigo-

Norman pensó en todo lo que Courtney le decía, Neil era su mejor amigo y eso fue lo único que lo motivó a finjir una sonrisa y salir del baño, Courtney sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, cosa que no había hecho en años, después ambos salieron de ahí y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto de Mitch

* * *

Coraline, Wybie y Mabel caminaban por el campamento, Mabel los conducía hacia donde Wendy había dejado el auto

-Entonces, Waddles "accidentalmente" hizo tropezar a Robbie, ¿saben?, los pantalones ajustados se lavan en seco-, Dijo Mabel entre risas (**Mabel estuvo contando lo que pasó en el episodio **_**"Time Travels Pig"**_**)**

Coraline y Wybie comenzaron a reir

-Wow, no sabía que en Gravity Falls ocurrieran tantas cosas, digo, un día vi un folleto de un tal Gideon o como se llame, vivía en Gravity Falls-, dijo Coraline

-A ese ni lo menciones-, dijo Mabel

-¿Lo conoces?-, preguntó Wybie

-Si, verán, todo empezó cuando veíamos la televisión con Soos-, dijo Mabel, de repente una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos

-¿Mabel?-, era la voz de Dipper, Mabel volteó, ahí estaba él con Wendy, Mabel corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, obvio que él no respondió muy bien al principio pero se las arregló, cuando Mabel lo soltó, él comenzó a regañarla

-Oye, te dije que te quedaras ahí, no vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿entiendes?-, dijo Dipper

-Dipper, solo estaba en el baño-, dijo Mabel, Wendy suspiró

-Te lo dije, Dipper-, dijo Wendy, -No necesitas ser tan paranoico-

-Así que éste es tu hermano-, dijo Coraline, Dipper dirigió su vista hacia la chica de cabello azu y al instante sintió que su mundo se congeló, es que ella era tan...algo así como la definición de perfecta: sus ojos, sus pecas...y su cabello, ni hablar de su cabello, Dipper al instante sintió como una descarga eléctrica, al igual que lo que sintió con Wendy

-M-Mabel, ¿Q-quién es tu amiga?-, preguntó Dipper, Coraline soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Dipper tropezando con sus propias palabras, antes de que lo hiciera Mabel, ella se presentó con Dipper

-Coraline Jones-, ella se presentó, Dipper y ella estrecharon sus manos, Dipper se sentía congelado,pero por otro lado Wybie sentía que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, "celos", en otras palabras

-Un placer, Cora...-, comenzó Dipper antes de ser interrumpido por Coraline, ella comenzó a tener un ataque de ira

-ES CARO...-, se detuvo, -Espera, ¿que dijiste?-

-Iba a decir Coraline-, dijo Dipper

-Oh, en ese caso, el placer es mio-, dijo Coraline, ella le sonrió, "Buen inicio, Dippy", Dipper se felicitó a él mismo, Coraline soltó la mano de Dipper

-Dipper, él es Wybie-, dijo Mabel, Wybie se puso enfrente de Dipper y estrecharon sus manos, aunque ambos trataban de matarse el uno al otro con su mirada

"diablos"

"la conozco desde hace más tiempo que tu"

-Un placer, Wybie-, dijo Dipper entre dientes, con un tono enfadado

-El placer es mio, Dipper-, dijo Wybie, después se soltaron bruscamente

-Ustedes dos...si que se parecen-, dijo Coraline dirigiendose a Mabel y a Dipper antes de que los dos "machos" comenzaran a pelear

-Si, a diferecia de que él es hombre, se ve que es timido, lleva esa camiseta que no le queda-, comenzó Wybie, Dipper sentía que la sangre se le calentaba

-y mira, Mabel es más alta-, dijo Wybie provocando aún más a Dipper

-oye tu no...-

-Es que somos gemelos-, Mabel interrumpió a su hermano

-¿lo son?-, Coraline le siguió la coriente

-Si-, dijo Mabel

-¿Cómo una niña tan agradable puede ser tu gemela, Dipper?-, preguntó Wybie, Dipper le lanzó una mirada de muerte

-Lindo primer encuentro, ¿eh, chicas?-, Wendy se burló de la actitud infantil que estaban teniendo

-Hombres-, dijo Coraline entre dientes

-Wendy, ¿ya asignaron las cabañas?-, preguntó Dipper saliendo de la discusión

-No, aún no-, dijo Wendy, -Creo que las asignará la directora en un momento, durante la introducción, sus maletas están en la dirección-

-¿Cuando es la...?-

-Chicos, se les avisa que estamos citando ahora en la cafeteria-, anunció una voz femenina en un microfono

-eso responde mi pregunta-, dijo Mabel

-Bien, chicos, tengo que irme, Stan me espera y mi vuelo sale en 2 horas-, dijo Wendy, Mabel suspiró

-Cuidate, Wendy-, dijo Dipper

-Lo haré, Dipper, no se olviden de escribir ¿ok?-, dijo Wendy mientras entraba al auto

-Cuida a tu hermana-, dijo Wendy

-Lo haré-, dijo Dipper

-Adiós, Wendy, saluda a Soos y al tío Stan por nosotros-, dijo Mabel, Wendy le guiñó un ojo y encendió el auto

-Tercera llamada, chicos-, volvió a decir,

-¿Quieren que nos sentemos juntos en la cafeteria?-, preguntó Wybie

-Si/claro-, dijeron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo, los 4 comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafeteria hablando de temas al azar o cosas sin sentido, la cafeteria era también una cabaña solo que un poco más elegante, las mesas y las sillas eran más o menos como las de las de la primaria de Blithe Hollow, a un lado de la cafeteria estaba un auditorio de dos plantas, en la planta de arriba estaba la dirección.

Cuando los cuatro entraron la cafeteria estaba casi llena, se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, en la primera fila, Coraline disimuladamente movió su vista de un lado al otro con la esperanza de que el Norman estuviera ahí, no, no estaba, ella suspiró y volvió su vista hacia Wybie

-¿Está aquí?-, preguntó Wybie casi en susurro, la niña negó con la cabeza, de un de repente toda la cafeteria se quedó en silencio, los ruidos de unos tacones invadieron la cafeteria, Wybie, Coraline, Dipper y Mabel miraron hacia atrás y vieron que por la puerta había entrado una chica de unos 18 años, esbelta y alta, tenía los labios rojos como sangre, su cabello negro caía hasta su espalda, llevaba un vestido negro, chaqueta blanca, medias trasparentes y los tacones negros, miraba hacia todos lados buscando imperfecciones o cualquier cosa que pudiera estar mal, llegó a la primera fila, y se detuvo en aquella mesa del lado derecho de la ventana, las dos chicas y los dos chicos trataron te contener la respiración, la mujer se le quedó mirando a la chica de cabello azul de pies a cabeza con sus ojos negros penetrantes, golpeó la mesa con sus largas uñas

-Coraline...tu postura no es correcta-, dijo la mujer , Coraline desatinó por un momento pero después reaccionó , se puso derecha y cruzó un pie sobre otro

-Gracias-,dijo la mujer, después dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de gorra azul

-Dipper, sin gorras aquí-, dijo la mujer, Dipper inmediatamente obedeció y se quitó la gorra, finalmente dirigió sus miradas hacia la chica con el suéter negro y al chico del cabello alborotado

-Mabel, Wyborne, el cabello más arreglado la próxima vez-, dijo la mujer, después continuó su camino hasta el frente, los chicos tenían todos los ojos de la cafeteria sobre ellos, era como si hubieran cometido un crimen y estuvieran en juicio, lo curioso había sido ¿por qué solo le dirgió palabra a ellos?, y otra cosa, ¿cómo aquella mujer había sabido el nombre de los cuatro?

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-, preguntó Wybie

-Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo-, dijo Dipper

-Buenos días, jovenes-, dijo la mujer

-Buenos días, señorita Gray-, dijeron todos en coro, los que habían estado ahí en años anteriores, el resto permaneció en silencio, como alguien que estaba a punto de ser condenado

-Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Amelia Gray, hija de la directora Camille Gray-, dijo la mujer

-Ya sabemos las reglas, no hay salidas de las cabañas después de las 8:30 PM., a las 7:00 AM. son las caminatas por el area, el desayuno a las 9:00 AM. el almuerzo a las 3:00 PM. y la cena a las 7:00 PM., en el auditorio hay clases de Ballet, dibujo, literatura y clases extras por si no entendieron algo en este año escolar, las actividades libres empiezan a las 12:00 PM. tenemos ciclismo, soccer y para los varones...pesca-

-Que asco-, susurró Dipper

-La tabla de actividades está en la puerta principal del auditorio-, dijo Amelia, después tomó un portapapeles que estaba en una silla por un lado de ella

-vamos con la asignación de las cabañas-, dijo Amelia, -Sasha Green a la 55-

* * *

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**.

Coraline estaba casi dormida, Mabel mordía su cabello impacientemente y los dos chicos solo estaban a punto de caer dormidos,el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, así que la habitació parecía un refrigerador por lo helado que estaba...entonces sucedió

-Wyborne Lovat, Jacob Torres, Stefy Morgan, Eric Low, Joe Martin y Dipper Pines, a la 45-, dijo Amelia, Wybie y Dipper chocaron manos, pero lo raro era, solo quedaban Coraline y Mabel, Amelia hojeo el portapapeles buscando a las dos restates, más bien...eran tres, ella paró una ceja ante lo que vio

-Si me disculpan, las señoritas Coraline Jones, Mabel Pines y Pacifica Noroeste, ¿serían tan amables de venir conmigo al frente?-

Mabel y Coraline se miraron la una a la otra, ambas desorientadas, Pacifica se levantó orgullosamente y les guiñó un ojo, fue entonces cuando Coraline entendió el mensaje

-Nos delató-, dijo Coraline, se acercaron a Amelia y ésta les dio a Mabel y a Coraline unas hojas amarillas que decían "Detención"

-¿qué demonios?-, dijo Dipper, -ésto no es posible-

-Claro que no-, dijo Wybie

-Quiero que vayan a hablar con la directora-, dijo Amelia friamente, -las tres-

Mabel miró al lado, todos los ojos estaban clavados sobre ellas y Wybie y Dipper trataban de salir a hurtadillas de la cafeteria , Amelia miró a la chica con frenillos de reojo y volteó a ver hacia la dirección en la que ella estaba volteando, cuando miró a los dos chicos en medio de su "Plan brillante", no se le vio molesta ni nada, era como si no fuera la gran cosa que dos chicos se estuvieran escapando a sus espaldas

-Pueden retirarse señor Lovat, Señor Pines-, dijo Amelia, ambos se quedaron congelados, Amelia se acercó a ellos y les dio las mismas hojas amarillas

-Los cinco...hablen con mi madre-, dijo Amelia, las tres chicas caminaron hacia Dipper y Wybie y salieron de la cafeteria, con todos los ojos de los presentes clavados sobre ellos, incluyendo los de Amelia, solo que ella tenía más bien los ojos clavados en Coraline, salieron de la cafeteria, Coraline tomó a Pacifica del cuello

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, RUBIA?!-, gritó Coraline

-¿CUÁL ES EL TUYO?!-,gritó Pacifica

-¿MIO?!, ¡AL MENOS YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS MENTALES!-, gritó Coraline

-¡YA ESTÁ CACALINE, ESTÁS MUERTA!-, gritó Pacifica, tomó a Coraline por el cuello también, ahora estaban tratando de estrangularse la una a la otra, fue ahí cuando Wybie y Dipper se decidieron a intervenir, Dipper tomó a Pacifica de los brazos y trató de alejarla de Coraline, Wybie hizo lo mismo con Coraline, ambas trataban de zafarse

-¡VAMOS!, ¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡SOLO LA MATARÉ!, ¡NO LE DOLERÁ!-, gritó Coraline

-¿AH SI?!, ¿CÓMO PIENSAS HACER ESO?-, Gritó Pacifica

-¡TE VOY A COSER BOTONES EN LOS OJOS!-, gritó Coraline

-¿¡AH SI?!, ¿QUE LOGRARÁS CON ESO?!-, gritó Pacifica

-Más de lo que te imaginas, _Paficiguerra_-, dijo Coraline, Pacifica iba a responder con algún insulto idiota cuando de repente escucharon pasos detrás de ellas, ahí estaba una mujer con el cabello negro y rizado, gafas, un vestido de esos antiguados que llevaban las directorias en los 70´s o algo así, era como Amelia, solo que un poco más vieja, no aparentaba su edad, obviamente, era Victoria Gray la que los miraba fríamente con una mirada de desaprobación

-A mi oficina, jovenes-, ordenó Victoria, todos tragaron saliva, caminaron detrás de ella, ya que los conducía hacia su oficina

-Jones, postura-, dijo Victoria sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Coraline, ella desatinó otra vez a tal punto de que Dipper tuvo que ayudarla a erguirse pegandole un ligero puñetazo en la espalda, finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Victoria Gray, totalmente elegante, había fotos por todos lados, pero la más grande era la de una chica de más o menos 12 años, era rubia de cabello largo, tenía los ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido rosa y en su mano derecha tenía un oso de peluche

-tomen asiento-, dijo la directora, Dipper y Wybie optaron por dejar que Coraline y Mabel tomaran asiento ya que había solo dos sillas, ellos y Pacifica permanecieron de pie

-Coraline, Mabel, ¿qué sucedió?-, preguntó Victoria

-Es que ella/no, yo no/ ella fue/-, Pacifica y Coraline comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, Mabel no quería problemas así que no se metió en la discusión

-Jones, déjame escuchar tu versión-, la directoria las calló

-Yo acababa de llegar, entré al baño y esta _Fresa salvaje_ (**presumida, vanidosa, arrogante, etc.)** estaba molestando a Mabel-, dijo Coraline señalando a Pacifica

-Mabel, ¿es cierto?-, preguntó Dipper

-Señor Pines, hable cuando sea su turno-, dijo la directora

-si, señora Gray-, dijo Dipper un poco avergonzado

-Prosigue, Coraline-, dijo la directora

-Pues...yo decidí intervenir-, dijo Coraline

-¿Eso es cierto, Mabel?-, preguntó la directora, Mabel miró a Dipper, él estaba preocupado, se veía en su cara

-Si-, dijo Mabel

-Noroeste, ¿por qué la molestabas?-, preguntó Victoria

-Porque es una Bully-, Coraline intervino entre risas burlonas y sarcástics

-¡LO DICE LA SALVAJE DE FUERZA BRUTA!-, gritó Pacifica, Coraline se puso de pie lista pra pelear

-¡JONES, NOROESTE!-, gritó la directora, ambas se callaron

-Porque ella arruina mi vida-, Pacifica por fin respondió señalando a Mabel

-¿yo?-, preguntó Mabel

-Si, torpe-, dijo Pacifica

-Coraline, ¿por qué interveniste?-, preguntó Victoria, Coraline pensó las cosas un momento

-Porque...sentí que tenía que ayudarla-, confesó Coraline, Dipper inconsientemente sonrió hacia Coraline, es decir, había defendido a su hermana y se había ganado un horrendo moretón en la mejilla

-Sugerencia, Jones, no te metas en problemas que no son tuyos-, dijo la directora

-¡JA!, ¿quién se ríe ahora?-, preguntó Pacifica, "esa jugada es de novatos" pensó Coraline

-Sigues en detención así que...sigo siendo yo-, dijo Coraline, Pacifica le sacó la lengua infantilmente, Coraline se negó a devolverle el "insulto"

-Noroeste, esto solo será una advertencia, no queremos peleas aquí-, dijo Victoria, -puedes retirarte-

-¿QUE?!-, gritaron cuatro de los presentes, porque obvio, Pacifica estaba conforme

-Pines, Lovat por tratar de escabullirse y Jones y la señorita Pines por causar una pelea-, dijo Victoria

-¡AHORA LA RUBIA ES EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO DEL CIELO!-, gritó Coraline furiosa, Pacifica le guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina

-¿Cuál es el castigo?-, preguntó Dipper aceptando su condena, la directora golpeo la mesa con sus uñas postizas

-Simple, tendrán que compartir cabaña...las 105 para ser claros-, dijo la directora, Dipper recordó la cabaña que le llamó la atención cuando llegaron al campamento, aquella aislada de las demás

-¿La aislada?-, preguntó Dipper

-exactamente-, dijo la directora, -Aprendes rápido, Dipper-

-Pero, ¿por qué no dejó a Pacifica?-, preguntó Coraline finjiendo no estar molesta, aunque se le notaba por el evidente rubor rojo que tenía en todo su rostro

-Porque las cabañas son para 6-, dijo la directora

-Somos 4-, dijo Wybie

-Si, pero tendrán genial compañía con el señor Babcock y el señor Downe, castigados por llegar tarde-, dijo Victoria, los ojos de Coraline se abrieron en shock, "Babcock" había dicho, Coraline conocía solo a alguien que llevaba ese apellido, ella miró a Wybie también estaba en shock, al igual que Dipper, pero él tenía una mezcla de shock y frustración en su cara, Mabel se veía feliz

-¿Norman Babcock?-, preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

* * *

**OTRA VEZ LO SIENTO, EN SERIO, CULPEN A PITCH BLACK XDDDDD, OK NO.**


	4. Una pregunta, ¿Y esa nota qué significa?

Coraline definitivamente tenía que ponerse en su lugar al momento en el que escuchara la respuesta de la mujer, la cual, por supuesto, la estaba sacando de sus casillas por la sequedad con la que hablaba, era una de esas mujeres que se creían como si fueran la única cosa importarte en la paz de la tierra, por alguna razón, miraba a Victoria a los ojos y casi podía verlos como el par de cosas azules que vio en la cara del gato negro cuando lo escuchó hablar por primera vez: llenos de egocentricismo, sarcásmo y por supuesto...sequedad.

-Norman Babcock-, les afirmó la directora, fue entonces cuando Coraline sintió como Wybie le acariciaba el cabello burlonamente como si fuera una especie de gato mimado, una parte de ella la decía que quitara la mano de ahí de un puñetazo pero otra le decía que controlara sus impulsos frente a la directora, si no quería algo en ese momento...era otro reporte, bueno, ahora no lo quería.

-Dulce compañía la que nos tocó-, Wybie le susurró maliciosamente a Coraline, quien se mordió los labios antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ya estaba, iba a golpearlo, por eso apretó el puño e iba a lanzar el puñetazo cuando...

-No me obligue a ponerle otro reporte, jovencita-, esa vieja era como su madre, no había realizado acción alguna cuando ya estaba gruñendo hacia ella, como si supiera qué diablos iba a ocurrir

-Así que, ¿Norman Babcock?-, Dipper se abrió paso entre las sillas en las que estaban Coraline y Mabel para hablarle a la directora

-Señor Pines, creo que su sentido de audición está perfecto, es imposible que no haya escuchado que literalmente fue Norman Babcock lo que dije, así que con todo respeto, por favor, aléjese del escritorio, yo soy como todas las personas, necesito espacio personal-, bufó Victoria, Dipper golpeó la mesa con la uña unos momentos, el chico estaba rabiando, era visible en todos los sentidos

-Con todo respeto...¡EXIJO VER LA LISTA DE INSCRIPCIÓN!-, gritó Dipper golpeando el escritorio con el puño, Victoria ni siquiera le prestó atención al inicio de rabieta del pree-adolescente, en cambio, sacó dos hojas amarillas y comenzó a firmarlas

-Está abierto, jóvenes-, Lo había hecho otra vez, había hablado antes de que tocaran la puerta, ¿qué clase de pacto con el diablo tenía esa mujer?. Pero bueno, el punto era que quien quiera que fuera había escuchado a la mujer, porque la puerta se abrió y todos los ojos de la habitación se posaron en las personas que estaban ahí: Una rubia, un chico musculoso, un niño gordito y el niño del cabello hacia arriba

-¿Quién es el musculoso?-,Wybie le preguntó a Coraline en voz baja

-Debe ser Mitch, el gordito es su hermano, su nombre es Neil-, explicó Coraline

-Oh, diablos, yo me voy, ¡PAZ!-, Courtney por alguna razón estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando los ojos de Victoria se posaron en ella, pero Mitch la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera dar medio paso

-Un placer verla de nuevo también, señorita Babcock-, le dijo Victoria a Courtney, quien se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente...como toda una rubia

-El placer es mío, señora Gray-, dijo Courtney nerviosamente, Norman suspiró

-Eh...perdón por el...

-¿Retraso de dos horas, señor Babcock?, no tiene por qué disculparse, fueron solo dos horas, ¿a quién le importa?-, preguntó Victoria sarcásticamente, Norman captó lo que quería decir, así que mejor decidió callar

-Mitch, Courtney, aprecio mucho su linda presencia, pero por favor les voy a pedir que se retiren, dejaré a Neil y a Norman que usen el teléfono más tarde para...que arreglen asuntos pendientes o lo que sea-, dijo Victoria

-Eh, pero...

-Los niños están en buenas manos, Mitch, ahora, retirense-, ordenó la directora haciendo una seña con la mano para que se fueran

-Tarado, llama cuando tengas tiempo-, Courtney le ordenó a Norman

-Si, Courtney, lo haré-, dijo Norman, con eso ella y Mitch salieron de la oficina

-Que engreída-, le comentó Mitch a Courtney

-Ni me lo digas-, dijo Courtney mientras se lanzaba el cabello hacia atrás

Adentro, Norman y Neil permanecían inmóviles en la oficina, mientras la directora los fulminaba con la mirada, Coraline permanecía inmóvil, Mabel controlando sus impulsos de _FanGirl_, Dipper furioso en el escritorio y Wybie sonriendo maliciosamente hacia él. Norman no salía de su shock ¿esa era Coraline?, definitivamente lo era, no conocía a otra persona que tuviera el cabello azul

-Babcock, Downe, ¿cuáles son sus excusas?-, preguntó Victoria

-Es que...se descompuso el auto-, mintió Norman

-Interesante, señor Babcock, culpar al auto por su retraso, una muy vieja jugada-, dijo la directora

-Vengan aquí-

Neil y Norman se acercaron lentamente a la directora, quien les entregó la tarjeta amarilla

-Tres tarjetas de estas y se van, ¿entienden?-, preguntó la directora, -Tienen una, no me obliguen a darles las otras dos-

-Si, señora-, respondieron Neil y Norman al mismo tiempo

-Su castigo, señores, es que tendrán que compartir la cabaña con los demás presentes, es la 105, ¿les queda claro?-, preguntó la directora

-Si, señora-, respondieron al mismo tiempo

-El señor Pines sabe perfectamente cuál es la ubicación, así que creo que no necesito decir nada más, los horarios están ya en la cabaña y también su equipaje, porque tengo entendido que las maletas llevan su nombre, ¿no?-

-Si, señora-, todos respondieron al mismo tiempo, Victoria suspiró

-Perfecto-, dijo fingiendo que sonreía, -Ahora, pueden retirarse-

Con esas palabras, los 6 salieron de la cabaña, uno detrás de otro

-Tuvo piedad, pudo habernos mandado a alguna prisión subterranea-, dijo Wybie

-Si hubieras abierto la boca, probablemente nos iba a mandar más allá de la prisión subterranea-, dijo Coraline

-Oh vamos, chicos, véanle el lado positivo, pasaremos el verano juntos, es una oportunidad para que seamos amigos-, dijo Mabel

-Uy si, porque nos agradamos los unos a los otros-, dijo Dipper sarcásticamente

-Sabelotodo, ¿no vas a decirnos dónde está la condena?-, preguntó Wybie

-Tu sígueme y no te perderás-, dijo Dipper, atrás de ellos, Norman y Coraline solo se miraban de reojo cada cierto tiempo, aunque Coraline lo miraba a él con más frecuencia, porque a veces Neil y Norman solo hablaban en voz baja...demasiado baja

-Chicos, ¿nos disculpan un momento?-, preguntó Coraline, todos los ojos de los chicos se posaron en ella, incluídos los de Norman

-¿A quiénes?-, preguntó Dipper

-A Norman y a mi-, dijo Coraline, Mabel al instante corrió hacia Dipper y lo jaló del brazo

-Se conocen-, dijo Mabel entre risas

-Se van a perder, ¿sabían?-, preguntó Dipper

-Nadie nunca aquí dijo que yo no tenía sentido de orientación-, dijo Coraline, Dipper gruñó

-Vamos, Dipper, déjales su espacio-, dijo Wybie entre risas

-Serán solo unos minutos, nosotros los alcanzamos-, dijo Coraline

-Bien-, escupió Dipper, -Si se pierden no se quejen-

-No lo haremos-, dijo Norman en voz baja, lo que hizo que Dipper hiciera una pequeña mueca de disgusto y comenzara a caminar con los chicos detrás de él, cuando estuvieron solos, se pusieron frente a frente

-Así que...obligado-, dijo Coraline cruzándose de brazos

-Sip-, dijo Norman, -¿qué hay de ti?-

-No fui ni obligada ni por voluntad propia, mis padres tuvieron un viaje de trabajo y aquí estoy-, dijo Coraline

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?-, preguntó Norman

-Genial, había un chico demente cantando una canción de _Madonna_ junto a mi-, dijo Coraline

-Y...¿qué te parece Blithe Hollow?-, preguntó Norman

-Hay brujas por todos lados-, dijo Coraline, -Es interesante-

-Me alegro que te guste-, dijo Norman, Coraline sonrió torcidamente

-¿Qué tal tu hermana la rubia?-, preguntó Coraline

-Rubia-, dijo Norman entre risas, después de eso se quedaron en silencio por un momento

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-, preguntó Coraline

-Supongo-, dijo Norman,

-¿Cómo puedo saber que el otro Norman no se apoderó de tu cuerpo?-, preguntó Coraline arqueando una ceja, no por confusión, con una expresión divertida

-¿El otro Norman se atrevería a llamarte _Sweet Caroline_?-, preguntó Norman

-Nope-, dijo Coraline

-Bien, entonces. Hola, _Sweet Caroline_, soy Norman Babcock, un placer encontrarme contigo otra vez-, dijo Norman

-Idiota-, dijo Coraline al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello y se colgaba de él, literalmente, ya que Norman se tambaleó un poco para poder estabilizarse y tuvo que apretar la cintura de Coraline fuertemente para evitarse el problema de dejarla caer

-Te extrañe, AbNorman-, dijo Coraline

-Y yo a ti, Caroline-, dijo Norman

* * *

-Creo que prefiero la prisión subterranea-, dijo Dipper en el momento en que entraron a la cabaña 105, que estaba poco cuidada y llena de telarañas, las maletas si estaban ahí, cada una encima de una de las 6 camas, la parte curiosa, es que había 4 camas acomodadas verticalmente al lado izquierdo y 2 al lado derecho, también verticalmente

-¿Creen que hayan hecho los arreglos de esta manera porque hay 4 chicos solo 2 chicas?-, preguntó Wybie

-No podían haberlo sabido, se supone que esta cabaña es para los idiotas que no controlan sus impulsos-, dijo Dipper

-¿Como nosotros?-, preguntó Neil

-Si, como nosotros-, dijo Dipper no muy conforme con lo que decía,

-¡ANIMO, CHICOS!-, gritó Mabel, -Quiten las caras largas, esto no puede ser tan malo-

-Tu hermana es demasiado...

-¿Optimista?, si, si lo es-, dijo Dipper sin dejar terminar a Wybie, Dipper se aproximó a la cama sobre la que estaba su maleta, que era la que estaba en la esquina izquierda

-¿Y si las ubicaciones de las camas las dejamos así?-, preguntó Dipper, -Es decir, para no perder más tiempo-

-¿Para qué necesitamos tiempo?-, preguntó Wybie entre risas

-No, ahora, me refiero a mañana, ya saben cuando hay actividades-, dijo Dipper

-Me da igual-, dijo Wybie mientras iba a la cama en la que estaba su maleta

-La directora era agradable, ¿no lo creen?-, preguntó Mabel con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No-, Wybie y Dipper contestaron al mismo tiempo,

-Pues...yo no la vi tan mal-, Comentó Neil

-Son el uno para el otro-, Wybie se acercó a Dipper para susurrarle eso, Dipper solo gruñó

-Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?-, preguntó Dipper

-Eh...Neil-, dijo Neil, -Un placer-

-Claro, igualmente-, dijo Dipper no muy convencido de lo que había dicho

* * *

-Oh, no, Salma siempre es así, tiende mucho a usar sarcasmo-, le comentó Norman a Coraline, quien solo soltó una pequeña risita

-Interesantes sus comentarios, cabeza de gelatina-, dijo Coraline entre risas burlonas

En ese momento, ambos literalmente estaban pretendiendo saber hacia dónde iban, no estaban completamente perdidos...solo un poco, como decía Coraline. No estaban teniendo una conversación muy interesante que digamos, es decir, solo habían hablado un momento de lo que había pasado el verano anterior, pero rápidamente cambiaron de tema, es decir, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de recordar el infierno por el que la otra madre los había hecho pasar, MENOS Coraline, que era la que más experiencia tenía con esa bruja. Bella, seguía en shock de que un nombre tan decente pudiera pertenecerle a una...cosa así, para no explicarlo con palabras tan duras.

Después de aburrirse de ese tema, no se molestaron en ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hablar, el otro tema solo salió como de la nada gracias a un comentario de Coraline "Me dieron la noticia de que vendría a Blithe Hollow cuando mi mamá me dejó plantada en la escuela...otra vez", de hecho, en ese momento Coraline seguía sorprendida de que Norman le hubiera prestado tanta atención a esa oración, bueno, o era que le interesaba escuchar la historia completa o simplemente no quería seguir hablando del incidente de la otra madre, al final, Coraline llegó a la conclusión de que la opción correcta era la segunda, ya que Norman tampoco se veía exactamente cómodo hablando de cómo la otra madre lo mató una vez (aunque claro, estaba completamente consciente de que a nadie le agradaría hablar de eso).

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Norman nunca le dijo cómo diablos acabó obligado a ir a ese campamento

-Verás, todo empezó cuando mi padre dijo que necesitaba distraerme en algo que no fuera ver películas y hablar con fantasmas-, esa fue la respuesta del chico con el cabello de punta, no contó la historia con mucho detalle, pero fue más que entendible.

Según lo que Norman le contó, todo empezó una semana antes de que empezara el verano, exacto...Norman tuvo otro de sus argumentos con su padre cuando llegó a casa y el hombre le dijo que lo había inscrito en ese campamento, según él, no fue un argumento muy grande, claro, Courtney estuvo riendo todo el tiempo y Sandra intervenía, después de unos cuantos gritos de parte de Perry de ese tipo "SE UN NIÑO NORMAL","EL AÑO PASADO NO QUERÍAS IR A ASHLAND", "AQUÍ VAS A HACER LO QUE YO DIGA", llegaron al acuerdo (en contra de la voluntad de Norman) de que si iría a ese campamento, así que Norman comenzó a hacer lo posible para que su padre cambiara de opinión , pero con la terquedad de Perry Babcock, era obvio que tenía todas las de ganar y como todos pudieron ver...así fue, porque ahí estaba Norman ¿no?.

Cuando decimos hizo todo lo posible, literalmete TODO lo posible, desde dejar de ver películas hasta tratar ponerse al "tu por tu" con Salma en los examenes (aunque claro, ella acabó ganándole al final pero el punto es que casi la alcanzaba...un poco), fue ahí cuando salieron los comentarios de Salma

-Dijo que tenía cabeza de gelatina-, le comentó a Coraline, quien soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Vaya, ¿no te molesta?-, preguntó aún mostrándose divertida por el asunto

-Oh, no, Salma siempre es así, tiende mucho a usar sarcasmo-, le comentó Norman a Coraline, quien solo soltó una pequeña risita

-Vaya, yo a la única persona sarcástica que tengo que soportar es a mi mamá-, dijo Coraline entre risas

-Bueno, es mejor que tener a la ruja de mamá-, dijo Norman

-Oh, ni me lo digas-, gimió Coraline

-Coraline, ¿qué pasó con la puerta?-, preguntó Norman, era como un círculo...trataban de cambiar de tema pero siempre volvían con el que estaban evitando

-Nada, sigue ahí, aunque no creo que haya más cosas interesantes dentro-, dijo Coraline, -¿por qué me lo preguntas?-

Norman suspiró

-Oh, nada, es que...Courtney sigue teniendo la llave-, dijo Norman, -la encontramos en la parte de atrás de su maleta cuando volvimos a casa, se negó a deshacerse de ella-

-¿Dónde está esa llave ahora?-

-No lo sé, tirada por ahí, seguramente. Cuando volvimos a casa, no paraba de preguntar qué diablos ocurrió-, dijo Norman, Coraline se vio más interesada en el tema en ese momento

-¿Qué le dijiste?-, preguntó Coraline esperando una respuesta coherente de parte del chico

-Tuve que decirle la verdad-, dijo Norman

-¿Te creyó?-, preguntó Coraline entre risas

-Algo, después dijo que era una casa de locos, se metió al armario diciendo que se largaría a _Narnia_, después volvió, dijo que no entraría porque _Narnia _en realidad podría estar en ese armario-, dijo Norman

-Oh, genial, nueva misión, buscar _Narnia_ en el armario de Norman Babcock-, se burló Coraline

-No, gracias, misiones por ahora no, yo paso-, dijo Norman entre risas

-Lo sé, yo también-, dijo Coraline

-Cor-, dijo Norman

-¿Si?-

-Nos perdimos, ¿cierto?-, preguntó Norman al ver que estaban caminando sin rumbo

-Si, pero sabes que te culparé-, dijo Coraline, Norman rodó los ojos

-Claro, Cor, claro que lo sé-, dijo Norman, siguieron caminando, hasta que Norman sintió que pisó algo, sonaba como papel, así que miró a sus pies, efectivamente, era una nota

-Mira esto-, dijo Norman mientras levantaba la nota

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿tu admiradora secreta?-, se burló Coraline

-Si mi admiradora secreta vive en algún arbol, entonces si es ella-, dijo Norman

El papel en el que estaba escrita la nota no estaba exactamente cuidado, estaba todalmente maltratado

_**¿Creyeron que las consecuencias de la pelea y el retraso serían el punto final?, **_

_**Pues mejor prepárense para lo que viene, este juego acaba de empezar**_

_PD: De mi parte díganle a Dipper que por donde pisa cuide,_

_Si se cae se puede golpear_.

-Que miedo-, dijo Coraline entre risas, -Una notita macabra-

-¿Quién la habrá dejado?-, preguntó Norman tomándole más seriedad al asunto que Coraline

-Idea-, dijo Coraline, -La fuerza divina-, dijo alzando sus manos al aire

-Cor, esto es en serio-, dijo Norman aún sin encontrarle gracia al asunto

-Vamos, no seas paranoico, es solo una mala pesada de alguno de los pesados que hay aquí-, dijo Coraline mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-Empecemos el verano bien, Norman-

Norman suspiró

-Tienes razón-, escupió, de repente, escuchó que algo se rompía...como una rama

-¿Escuchas eso?-, preguntó Norman

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Coraline arqueando una ceja, Norman volvió a escuchar el ruido

-Eso-, dijo Norman, Coraline se dio la vuelta para tratar de escuchar lo que Norman le decía

-Yo no escucho na...

-¡BOO!-, Norman la tocó bruscamente por la espalda, lo que hizo que saltara y soltara un pequeño grito, así que se volteó y le dio un puñetazo a Norman en modo de venganza

-¡BESTIA!-, gritó Coraline mientras se lo daba

-Yo soy el paranoico, ¿eh?-, se burló Norman

-¡SI, TU LO ERES!-, gritó Coraline

-Cor, estás muerta de miedo-, acusó Norman

-No, no lo estoy-, se negó Coraline, Norman rodó los ojos con una expresión divertida en el rostro

-Claro, lo que digas-, dijo Norman, -Ya, vamos a la cabaña-

-Cuando la encontremos-, dijo Coraline, Norman la tomó por los hombros y la volteó, ahí estaba, la cabaña con el número 105 a punto de caerse de la puerta

-Asunto resuelto-, dijo Norman, Coraline arqueó una ceja

-¿Pero qué dia...

-La fuerza divina-, se vengó Norman haciendo el mismo movimiento de manos que Coraline había hecho minutos antes, Coraline estaba molesta...pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa acción

-Eres bastante bueno, Babcock-, dijo Coraline mientras caminaba tras él hacia la puerta

-Estuve practicando-, dijo Norman orgulloso de si mismo.

* * *

**40 ...30 AÑOS,¿TAL VEZ? XDDDDD, pero bueno, el capítulo está del asco y corto, pero al menos aquí está LOL. Quiero dedicarle la increíble y motivadora linea de "Bestia" a una persona que sabrá que va para ella en el momento en el que la lea XDDDD. **

**Bueno, aclararé algo, esto está tan corto porque quería aclarar algunas cosas que no han quedado claras en capítulos anteriores, bueno...Con Norman y Coraline, con los demás creo que está claro (Mabs y Dippy no tienen antesedentes con ellos, so..)**


	5. ¿Personas sin pelear?, ¿Qué es eso?

**HERE IS IT, GUYS.**

* * *

-Muy bien, las reglas, los horarios y las actividades están muy claras-, dijo Dipper leyendo de la hoja que se encontraba sobre su cama,

-Como mencionó Amelia: "No hay salidas de las cabañas después de las 8:30 PM., a las 7:00 AM Son las caminatas por el área, el desayuno a las 9:00 AM el almuerzo a las 3:00 PM y la cena a las 7:00 PM, en el auditorio hay clases de Ballet, dibujo, literatura y clases extras por si no entendieron algo en este año escolar, las actividades libres empiezan a las 12:00 PM". ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Neil levantó la mano y pidió la palabra

-¿Qué sucede, Neil?-, preguntó Dipper

-¿Qué se supone que nos hacen si salimos de aquí después de las 8:30?-, preguntó Neil, Dipper suspiró

-Pues es obvio que nos dan una tarjeta y ya todos los presentes aquí tienen una, así que si no quieren otra más les vale que se queden aquí encerrados-, dijo Dipper, Mabel levantó la mano

-¿Qué sucede, Mabel?-, preguntó Dipper

-¿Y si por alguna razón olvidamos algo afuera durante las actividades?-, preguntó Mabel

-Se lo comerán los lobos-, dijo Dipper, -No debemos salir bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-A ver, genio, ¿y si alguien se está muriendo?-, preguntó Wybie, Dipper rodó los ojos

-Eso tendría justificación, así que en todo caso si podríamos salir-, dijo Dipper

-Entonces eso significa que en ciertas ocasiones podemos salir-, dijo Wybie, a ese punto, Dipper se las arreglaba para mantener la paciencia

-Solo en situaciones extremas-, dijo Dipper entre dientes. ¿Qué trataba de hacer Wybie?, ¿Aclarar sus dudas o provocar a Dipper?, la respuesta era demasiado obvia….la opción correcta era la segunda opción

-¿Cómo cuál?-, preguntó Wybie, Dipper iba a estallar, cuando escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta, y obvio, ya todos sabían quién era, o más bien, quiénes eran. Ahí estaba el chico de cabello puntiagudo y la chica de cabello azul. Ni siquiera pudieron decir palabra, ya que cuando menos lo pensaron, Mabel se había lanzado contra Norman y casi había hecho que fuera a dar al suelo

-¡HOLA, SOY MABEL!-, se presentó Mabel estirando su mano para que Norman la estrechara y Norman, que estaba pegado contra la puerta un tanto asustado, estrechó la mano de la chica

-Eh…Norman…Babcock-, se presentó Norman

-¡LO SÉ!-, gritó Mabel, -Yo tuve un novio llamado Norman, era adorable, lo conocí en el cementerio…

-Mabel, no creo que debas hablar de eso-, la interrumpió Dipper nerviosamente, Norman arqueó una ceja, pero Mabel solo cambió de tema y siguió con su parloteo

-Y tú te llamas Norman, ¿no crees que es una señal?, estoy destinada a estar con alguien llamado Norman…

-¿Pero qué dia….

-¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡MIRA TU CABELLO!-, gritó Mabel mientras literalmente intentaba treparse a Norman

-¡LO ADORO!... ¿es un peinado de chico malo?, ¡YO AMO A LOS CHICOS MALOS!, ¿no crees que es el destino?-

Norman miró hacia todos lados incómodamente, ni siquiera conocía a esa chica y ya le tenía miedo, pero bueno, cualquiera tendría miedo de alguien que está loco por ti aunque apenas te conoce

-Eh…no, yo creo que no-, Norman por fin respondió, Mabel se echó a reír, lo que hizo que el chico se asustara aún más

-¡ERES ADORABLE!-, gritó Mabel golpeándolo en el hombro, como solía hacerlo con Dipper-

-¿Tienes E-mail o número de teléfono?, tienes que dármelos, así podemos conocernos mejor, ¿no quieres?, y tal vez algún día, no sé….podríamos ser pareja-, _Creepy_, era la palabra que describía a Mabel en ese momento, bueno…al menos dentro de la cabeza de Norman

-Sí, eh…como sea-, dijo Norman mientras luchaba por quitarse a Mabel de encima

-Muy bien, Mabel, creo que ya es suficiente-, la voz de Dipper se escuchó tras Mabel, Norman inclinó su cabeza para ver quién era, y como se mencionó antes, era Dipper, tenía una expresión seca en el rostro y ambas manos metidas en la chaqueta que llevaba. Eran condenadamente iguales, así que cuando Norman llegó a una conclusión más o menos razonable, decidió comentarla, solo por si acaso

-Son gemelos, ¿cierto?-, preguntó Norman arqueando una ceja, los ojos de Mabel se iluminaron profundamente

-Tienes poderes mentales-, dijo Mabel, Dipper rodó los ojos

-Dipper y Mabel Pines. Y si, somos gemelos. Somos de California-, dijo Dipper secamente mientras estrechaba la mano de Norman, quien tragó saliva

-Yo soy…

-Norman Babcock, eres de aquí, Blithe Hollow-, dijo Dipper

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, preguntó Norman arqueando una ceja

-Leí sobre ti en internet-, dijo Dipper, -Una locura sobre que veías fantasmas o algo así-

¿Debía tomar esa oración como un insulto o una indirecta?, porque si estaba seguro de algo, era de que Dipper no había comentado eso con alguna intención buena

-Oh, sí, eh….las personas de Blithe Hollow, les gusta inventarse un montón de historias-, dijo Norman entre risas falsas, porque era obvio que el comentario de Dipper lo había hecho sentir un tanto incómodo, de hecho, incluso lo había molestado un poco, pero qué podía hacer, recién lo conocía, lo último que quería era pelear con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero tenía que aceptarlo, era obvio que no le agradaba ni un poco a Dipper, eso hasta el más idiota que había en ese campamento lo hubiera notado. Pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso de darle por el lado a Dipper, ya que en el momento en que dijo eso, Norman logró notar como Wybie, Neil y Coraline lo fulminaban con la mirada, Mabel solo lo miraba extraño, como si no estuviera convencida de lo que Norman había dicho, pero por otro lado, Dipper sonrió con aire de victoria

-Sí, eso fue lo que imaginé-, dijo después de un rato, -Ya decía yo que era imposible que alguien pudiera comunicarse con la muerte-

-Eh…si, una locura, ¿no?-, dijo Norman nerviosamente

-Aunque, nada es imposible en este mundo-, dijo Coraline entrando en la conversación, -Creo que tampoco es imposible que alguien pueda comunicarse con la muerte, ¿No, Norman?-

-Eh… ¿Ya revisaron los horarios?-, preguntó Norman para cambiar de tema, Dipper arqueó una ceja

-Pregunta rápida, ¿qué fue eso de la charla a solas?, ¿ustedes dos se conocen?-, preguntó Dipper cruzándose de brazos

-Pensando bien las cosas, los horarios suenan interesantes-, dijo Coraline nerviosamente

-Se conocieron el año pasado en Ashland-, dijo Wybie, Norman y Coraline le lanzaron miradas de muerte

-Él fue de vacaciones ahí-, dijo Wybie

-Así que si se conocen-, dijo Dipper

-Sí, eh….no hay muchos niños en Ashland, así que, somos amigos de larga distancia-, dijo Coraline algo incómoda, ya que era obvio que Norman estaba también un poco incómodo, -Pero bueno, él está aquí ahora, así que….

-Ajá, lo entiendo-, dijo Dipper secamente, tomó la hoja de los horarios que estaba en la cama y se la entregó a Coraline

-Pueden leerla juntos, les dará tiempo para que se pongan al día sobre la vida del otro, son amigos después de todo ¿no?-, dijo Dipper, todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio ante ese comentario. Dipper volvió a ir a su cama y tomó una de sus mochilas

-Ahora si me disculpan, creo que saldré a tomar aire-, dijo Dipper mientras se abría camino entre Norman y Coraline y salía de la cabaña.

Después de un rato de estar en shock, Coraline simplemente quitó la vista de la hoja que Dipper le había entregado y se aclaró la garganta

-No quiero sonar grosera ni nada, pero, ¿Y eso qué fue?-, preguntó Coraline en una mezcla de confusión y enojo ante el extraño comportamiento que Dipper recientemente había tenido

-Meh…estará bien-, dijo Mabel sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, y todos le creyeron, después de todo, era ella quien había pasado toda la vida con Dipper, literalmente. Así que era ella quien había estado aguantándole rabietas, gritos, estupideces, y todas esas cosas que hacen los hermanos.

* * *

_Estará bien_, había dicho ella, quizás Mabel debía haber pensado bien las cosas antes de decirlas, ya que más o menos 1 hora después de que lo dijo, ahí estaba ella dando vueltas en los alrededores de la cabaña buscando frenéticamente a su hermano, por petición de los demás chicos, claro, que se habían quedado en la cabaña, y aunque sonara algo raro, se habían quedado ahí peleando con un objeto que no es exactamente para pelear, ese objeto era el armario, que estaba más atascado que quién sabe qué, tenían entendido que la cabaña era un asco, pero al menos podrían haber revisado que la puerta del armario abriera, ¿no?.

-¡DIPPER!-, Mabel gritó una vez más, sin obtener respuesta una vez más. No podía estar muy lejos, menos perderse, así que Mabel sabía que lo encontraría en cualquier instante. No era tan malo andar por ahí paseando, es decir, había encontrado muchas cosas interesantes: Un caracol, una hoja seca con forma de conejito (Que por supuesto había guardado), una roca con forma de corazón…y otras cosas raras, entre ellas una rana totalmente verde.

Pero, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido su hermano?, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Mabel comenzó a preocuparse, es decir, que no pudiera estar muy lejos definitivamente no significaba que no hubiera podido pasarle algo. La parte buena, era que faltaba todavía mucho para que anocheciera

-Oh, vamos-, gimió Mabel, -¡DIPPER!-, lo llamó de nuevo….o en realidad estaba lejos, o la estaba ignorando.

* * *

-Maldición, esto no abre-, rezongó Coraline mientras jalaba por enésima vez el pomo del armario

-Parece que vamos a tener que conformarnos con tener las cosas en las maletas-, dijo Wybie

-Genial-, dijo Coraline, -Primero la rubia me culpa de algo que yo ni siquiera provoqué y ahora resulta que el armario no abre-

-La verdad yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué estoy aquí, Jonesy-, dijo Wybie

-Cállate-, ordenó Coraline mientras comenzaba a pelear con la puerta otra vez

-¡MALDICIÓN!-, gritó mientras la pateaba violentamente

-Bueno, al menos la tubería del baño sirve-, dijo Neil

-¿En serio?-, preguntó Wybie dudando de eso

-Más vale que si-, dijo Norman, -No querrás entrar al baño si a Neil le cae algo pesado-

-Tengo síndrome de intestino irritable-, dijo Neil, Norman ya sabía lo que Neil diría, así que mientras hablaba, Norman lo imitaba solo moviendo los labios

-Ew, no, qué asco, Neil, esa es demasiada información-, dijo Coraline dejando un momento la puerta para reprender a Neil

-Y cuando está nervioso le da diarrea verbal-, comentó Norman, Wybie soltó una carcajada, Coraline solo rodó los ojos y continuó peleando con la puerta

-Ríndete-, dijo Wybie

-¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡NO ABRE!-, volvió a quejarse Coraline furiosamente, Norman sonrió torcidamente

-Déjame intentarlo-, dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, la cual por cierto, era la que estaba junto a la de Dipper, Coraline se apartó de la puerta para dejar a Norman que lo intentara, pero no empezó a golpear la puerta salvajemente como Coraline, él primero revisó la cerradura del pomo

-¿Está con llave?-, preguntó Wybie

-Ehm...no, no lo creo-, dijo Norman

-Entonces, ¿por qué no abre?-, preguntó Neil, Norman tomó el pomo y trató de girarlo y de hecho, giró, pero al momento de jalarlo la puerta permaneció cerrado

-Es la puerta la que está atascada-, dijo Norman

-Vaya, gran aporte, genio-, dijo Wybie sarcásticamente

Norman rodó los ojos

-¿Y qué hacemos?, ¿estar sin armario todo verano?-, preguntó Coraline

Norman se rascó la barbilla y paseó su vista por la habitación, buscando alguna cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a abrir la puerta, cuando no encontró nada, recurrió al Método Coraline, o sea, comenzar a jalar la puerta. Después de unos 5 intentos fallidos, finalmente se rindió

-¿Ves que está horriblemente atascada?-, dijo Coraline, Norman suspiró y se cruzó de brazos

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de abrirla-, dijo Norman

-Usa tus poderes esos eléctricos-, dijo Neil, Norman se frotó el brazo derecho

-No es buena idea, Neil, aún no sé manejarlos, de hecho, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo hacer que se me pongan los ojos amarillos o algo-, dijo Norman. En serio, eso no era ninguna excusa, de hecho, Norman nunca usaba eso de Angry Norman, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo manejarlo, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos hacer que se apareciera, aunque ya hubiera pasado poco más de un año desde que descubrió que podía hacerlo. Coraline arqueó una ceja

-A todo esto, ¿por qué negaste que podías ver fantasmas cuando Dipper lo mencionó?-, preguntó Coraline, Norman se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Es que...creo que no le agrado-, admitió Norman

-¿Y?, no por eso tenías que negarlo-, dijo Coraline, Norman suspiró

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasaré con él todo el verano?, no quiero que esto se convierta en una guerra entre nosotros dos o algo por el estilo, mejor, hay que empezar las cosas bien-, dijo Norman, -Le confesaré eso de que en realidad puedo ver fantasmas cuando nos llevemos bien-

-Entonces nunca se lo dirás-, dijo Wybie, -Parece un chico complicado-

-Pero su hermana es adorable-, dijo Neil

-Si, y es por eso que en personalidades ni siquiera parecen gemelos-, dijo Wybie

-No entiendo ese comportamiento, Dipper estaba siendo agradable antes de que Norman llegara-, dijo Coraline

-Es porque no le agrado, digo, yo también me pondría de ese humor si me enterara de que tengo que pasar TODO un verano con alguien que ni siquiera me agrada-, dijo Norman haciendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra "Todo"

-Pero él ni siquiera te conoce-, dijo Coraline

Eso era cierto...pero Norman sabía cuando no le agradaba a alguien, y en ese caso, el dichoso "alguien" era Dipper

-El punto es que no le agrado-, insistió Norman

-Y el otro punto es que en algún momento es que tendrás que decirle que ves fantasmas, haces eso de Angry Norman...ah, y no olvidemos el incidente que tuviste con Coraline-, dijo Wybie

-Lo sé, lo sé-, dijo Norman, -Por el momento...tenemos este problema de la puerta atascada del armario-

-Puerta que al parecer no va a ceder-, dijo Coraline mientras tomaba el pomo de nuevo y comenzaba a jalarlo con más fuerza que antes

-Cor, cuidado con eso, está algo...

-Woah-, Y ahí fue cuando Coraline fue a parar al suelo sobre su espalda...con el pomo en las manos

-Suelto-, Norman terminó su oración, con una mueca de dolor por el golpe que su amiga se había dado contra el suelo

-Gracias por decírmelo, me hubiera sido útil hace unos segundos-, gimió Coraline mientras se sentaba y se frotaba el cuello con la mano que tenía libre, que era la derecha, ya que en la izquiera tenía el pomo del armario.

-¿Se abrió?-, preguntó Coraline, Wybie se levantó de la cama para revisar eso, ya que Neil y Norman tenían las manos ocupadas, Neil empujaba a Coraline de la espalda mientras que Norman la tomaba de las manos para que se pusiera de pie

-¿Estás bien?-, le preguntó Neil

-Si, Neil-, dijo Coraline, -Gracias-

-Nope, la puerta no se abrió-, dijo Wybie, Coraline se sonrojó...de furia y al instante quitó a Norman de su camino

-Ya está-, dijo Coraline furiosamente, se aproximó hacia la puerta y la pateó de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue realmente estruendoso, por un momento, los chicos pensaron que la puerta se iba a romper o algo, pero justo después de eso, claramente se escuchó un gruñido, proveniente de adentro

-¡AL DIABLO!-, gritó Coraline agarrando de escudo humano a Wybie, Norman y Neil, quienes también estaban en shock por eso, se acercaron hacia donde estaban la chica y su escudo humano

-Wow, amigos, ¿qué fue eso?-, preguntó Neil, Norman se acercó a la puerta del armario y la golpeó suavemente con el puño un par de veces, y ahí estaba otra vez ese gruñido, que era como de algún animal o algo por el estilo. Norman solo atinó a arquear la ceja en confusión, al igual que los otros 3 presentes

-Si de algo estoy seguro, es de que ese sonido no salió del estómago de Neil-, dijo Wybie nerviosamente. Y eso definitivamente era cierto, esa cosa no fue el estómago de Neil... _había algo dentro del armario._

* * *

Por alguna razón, los siguientes minutos, Mabel comenzó a caminar más rápido de lo que lo había estado haciendo, estaba algo desesperada, ya que se había alejado mucho de la cabaña, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo regresar y Dipper no aparecía por ningún lado, lo peor era que mientras más caminaba, se le hacía más difícil dar paso, ya que había demasiadas ramillas que se le enredaban en los pies estorbando en el suelo, demasiadas rocas con las que podía tropezarse y más ramas estorbosas, solo que esas llenas de espinas y por primera vez en su vida...la invadió la paranoia, ¿qué iba a hacer si algo le había pasado a su hermano?, no sabría qué hacer si se quedaba sola.

-¡DIPPER!-, volvió a gritar, con voz un poco ronca, ya que después de haberlo llamado a los gritos tantas veces, la garganta le estaba empezando a doler un poco. Y así pasó los siguientes 5 minutos, que le parecieron una hora y su hermano seguía sin responder a sus gritos, no había ni una señal de Dipper Pines por ahí. Aunque pareciera una locura, antes de salir de la cabaña a buscarlo, Norman, voluntariamente, le dio su número de teléfono, por si se perdía, así que en ese momento lleno de pánico, Mabel estaba considerando tomar su teléfono y llamar a su actual romance de verano, pero no para que fuera a buscarla, más bien, para que la ayudara a buscar a Dipper, porque era evidente que la aterraba estar sola en medio del bosque, y encima, sin saber cómo volver a la maldita cabaña.

Las "lindas" historias de verano del tío Stan no la estaban ayudando mucho a calmarse, recordó un día, justo después del interesante asunto del Pozo sin Fondo, que el tío Stan, Soos, Wendy, Dipper y ella pasaron la tarde frente a la chimenea haciendo nada y Stan comenzó a contarles unas de sus historias de terror, entre las cuales estaban la de Pie Grande, una de vampiros y otra de un hombre lobo, obvio que después comenzó a reírse diciendo que no eran más que idioteces, pero aún así, ella tenía clavadas sus uñas en Soos, y después de eso, que Wendy contara la historia de _Slenderman_ no la ayudó a calmarse en absoluto. Y la cosa ahí era que todas esas historias que habían contado esa tarde se llevaban a cabo en el bosque, y Mabel en ese momento estaba en el bosque, claro que, era de día, pero de todas formas la aterrorizaba cuando se ponía a recordar esas historias.

-¡DIPPER!-

Se lo prometió, si en 3 veces más no lograba encontrarlo, llamaría a Norman, pero espera...problema, se olvidaba del hecho de que ni siquiera ella sabía dónde demonios se encontraba en ese momento, así que si ella no lo sabía, ni Norman ni alguno de los otros lograría encontrarla entre tantas ramas y árboles. "_Al menos que alguno tuviera poderes mentales"_, pensaba ella.

¿Por qué Dipper le hacía eso?, no era propio de él desaparecer así como así, bueno...si lo era, pero siempre que lo hacía no duraba más de 15 minutos y en esa ocasión ya llevaba más de 1 hora, o al menos fue eso lo que Mabel calculó. Si entendía que había estado algo tenso desde que llegaron al campamento, en primera, porque ninguno de los dos conocía a nadie, y en segunda, era bosque y después de los acontecimientos de Gravity Falls, estaba demasiado nervioso, ya que el lugar en el que estaban, según él, le recordaba a Gravity Falls y decía que podrían ocurrir cosas paranormales ahí también y eso lo llevaba a la frases que Mabel había escuchado hartas veces venir salir de él: _"...Y no tengo el libro"_, no había dejado de usar esa frase desde que el tío Stan le quitó el _Libro 3_, _"Podría haber algo raro en ese campamento...y no tengo el libro","Algo raro podría pasarte...y no tengo el libro", "Dicen que Blithe Hollow es un lugar raro...y no tengo el libro"_ y así podía pasarse toda una tarde entera diciendo cosas y terminando con la oración "Y no tengo el libro", es decir, ¿qué tenía ese libro de especial?, por qué le preocupaba tanto no tenerlo?, eran un montón de cosas sobre monstruos y sus debilidad, Dipper ni siquiera lo necesitaba, es decir, podía deducir cosas y luchar contra ellas sin la necesidad de ese libro, eso ya lo había demostrado en la pelea con Gideon y hartas veces en esas vacaciones: con las estatuas de cera, lo del intercambio de cuerpos, en la aparición de Bill... pero el problema de Dipper, era que no quería aceptarlo, porque él, en el fondo, seguía tragándose la historia que el monstruo de Gideon le había atascado en la cabeza: No era nada sin ese libro.

Entonces Mabel volvió a la realidad, ya que se dio cuenta de que seguía en el bosque y de que seguía buscando a Dipper, también se dio cuenta de que seguía aterrada y de que seguía considerando llamar a Norman y efectivamente estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero escuchó que algo se movió, el sonido venía desde un árbol que estaba a unos metros de ella, así que lentamente se acercó ahí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, miró hacia el otro lado del tronco, y por fin, ahí estaba, definitivamente ahí estaba, ya que lo primero que Mabel pudo ver fue la gorra azul y blanca con el pequeño pino azul estampada en ella

-Ahí estás-, dijo Mabel poniéndose frente a él, Dipper, al instante se sobresaltó y lanzó el libro que estaba leyendo a la mochila que llevaba

-MABEL, ¿QUÉ...qué haces aquí?-, preguntó Dipper nerviosamente mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el pantalón

-Pues Duh, buscándote, geniecillo-, dijo Mabel, -¿Y qué leías?-

Dipper al instante tomó la mochila

-N-nada-, dijo Dipper nerviosamente

-Vamos, múestrame-, dijo Mabel

-No estaba leyendo nada-, dijo Dipper

-Oh, yo definitivamente vi un libro-, dijo Mabel, -¿No le mostrarás a tu hermana lo que leías?-

Dipper negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba aún más a la mochila, fue ahí cuando la sonrisa de Mabel desapareció y ella se cruzó de brazos e hinchó un poco las mejillas, eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba molesta, ¿por qué se había molestado?, porque sabía qué ocultaba Dipper

-Era el _libro 3_, ¿cierto?-, preguntó Mabel, Dipper tragó saliva

-No, claro que no, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-, preguntó Dipper, Mabel arqueó una ceja y comenzó a tratar de arrebatarle la mochila a su hermano, quien cada vez que ella lo intentaba le pegaba en la mano, Mabel se sentía con suerte de que la mano de Dipper fuera menos pesada que la de un bebé, si tuviera la mano pesada, hubiera acabado con la mano completamente moreteada

-Es un libro que no es apto para nuestra edad-, dijo Dipper

-¿Eh?-

-Que no es apto para nuestra edad-, repitió Dipper, -Es decir, yo lo entiendo porque tengo mente madura, pero no es apto para nuestra edad-

Mabel no entendió ni media palabra de lo que Dipper le quiso decir, así que estuvieron en silencio mientras ella trataba de procesar la última frase del chico, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que jamás lo iba a entender, decidió rendirse

-Eh, si...como sea-, dijo Mabel, -Mejor, vámonos, ¿sabes cómo volver?-

Dipper sonrió

-No te separes de mi y no te perderás-, dijo Dipper, lo que la alivió un poco, porque si Dipper no sabía cómo volver, estarían condenados a pasar la noche ahí.

En la relación de los gemelos Pines era una relación un poco disparatada, siempre que tenían un problema, se lo callaban y después de unos minutos u horas uno de los dos siempre estallaba y le preguntaba al otro cuál era el problema, eso estaba pasando en ese momento, cuando casi llegaban a la cabaña, de hecho, desde ahí podían verla, el argumento comenzó en el momento en el que Mabel abrió la boca

-Dipper, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Dipper sin voltear a verla

-¿Qué fue eso?-, preguntó Mabel

-¿Qué cosa?-, preguntó Dipper

-Eso de salir e irte al bosque para después desaparecerte por más de una hora-, dijo Mabel, Dipper se detuvo y suspiró

-La verdad...la verdad no lo sé-, dijo Dipper

-Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes-, dijo Mabel, -Solo dímelo-

Dipper por fin se volteó a ver a su hermana

-Estaba incómodo, es decir, eso de que Norman y Coraline se conocían, me hizo sentir incómodo, ya sabes, Norman no me agrada y Coraline si-, dijo Dipper

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-, preguntó Mabel

-Que si me porto grosero con Norman, Coraline se enojará y se negará a dirigirme palabra y todo será un desastre-, dijo Dipper

-¿Y por qué no le das una oportunidad a Norman?-, preguntó Mabel, Dipper volvió a suspirar

-Mejor sigamos caminando, anda-, dijo Dipper, Mabel sabía que no lo haría hablar, así que decidió solo obedecerlo.

Fue cuestión de segundos, que Dipper tropezara con algo y fuera a parar al suelo, eso era lo que pasaba cuando algo lo ponía nervioso y se ponía a pensarlo mientras caminaba

-Oh, Diablos-, gruñó Dipper desde el suelo, mientras inspeccionaba la horrenda cortada que tenía en la rodilla derecha, Mabel al instante se arrodilló junto a él

-Por Dios, Dipper, ¿estás bien?-,preguntó Mabel

-Si, solo espero que esto no se infeccte-, dijo Dipper cubriéndose la cortada con las manos, -¿Quieres por favor pasarme mi botella de agua?-

Mabel obedeció a su hermano y tomó la mochila que estaba tirada junto a ella para sacar la botella de agua, un momento..._la mochila_, el "misterioso libro que no era apto para su edad" estaba dentro de esa mochila, y Mabel tenía esa mochila en sus manos ahora, al ver la sonrisa de Mabel, Dipper al instante se puso nervioso, ¿qué diablos acababa de hacer?

-No te atreverías-, dijo Dipper

-Oh, por supuesto que si-, dijo Mabel maliciosamente, Dipper estuvo cerca de quitarle la mochila, estuvo demasiado cerca, pero Mabel retrocedió astutamente y Dipper no pudo hacer nada, ya que aparentemente encima de que se cortó la rodilla se torció el tobillo, y eso le impedía moverse. Mabel abrió el cierre de una manera tan lenta que cualquier persona impaciente podría haber corrido hacia ella y hubiera habierto el cierre por ella, pero cuando al final abrió la mochila, no se vio ni un poco sorprendida, porque después de todo era lo que estaba esperando ver

-Lo sabía-, dijo Mabel

-Puedo explicarlo-

-¡LO SABÍA!-, gritó Mabel sacando el _libro 3_ de la mochila y mostrándoselo

-Oye, no fue mi culpa, el tío Stan lo dejó en su oficina y yo...

-Oh, ¿Así que encima lo tomaste sin permiso?-, preguntó Mabel furiosamente, Dipper se sonrojó de verguenza

-¿QUÉ?, ¡NO!, YO QUISE DECIR...

-¡LO SACASTE DE LA OFICINA DEL TÍO STAN!-gritó Mabel, -¡SIN PERMISO!-

-Mabel, tu no entiendes, yo necesito ese libro-, dijo Dipper, Mabel arqueó una ceja

-¿Necesitarlo?, ¿necesitarlo para qué?, desde que encontraste este maldito libro no ha hecho otra cosa más que causar un montón de problemas, ¿Para qué rayos ibas a necesitarlo?-, lo regañó Mabel

-Mabel, ¿qué tal si algo raro pasa y..?

-Y no tengo el libro-, Mabel lo imitó,

-¿Qué?-

-_"¿Qué tal si algo raro pasa y no tengo el libro?"_-

Dipper iba a insultarla, pero por desgracia no podía, ya que tenía razón, justo eso era lo que iba a decir, Mabel gruñó

-¿Por qué diablos te importa tanto esta maldita cosa?-, preguntó Mabel furiosamente

-Mabel, yo la necesito-, insistió Dipper

-No, no es cierto-, dijo Mabel, -Nunca la necesitaste y nunca la necesitarás, puedes hacer muchas cosas sin este libro, ¿por qué no puedes entender eso, Dipper?-

-Mabel, dame el libro-, ordenó Dipper

-No hasta que me respondas-, dijo Mabel, Dipper se las arregló para levantarse del suelo y quitarle el libro a Mabel y meterlo a la mochila otra vez, aunque haciendo muecas de dolor todo el tiempo

-Si te lo digo, no lo entenderías-, dijo Dipper

-¡OH, VAMOS!-

-¡MABEL!, ya basta, no me fastidies-, ordenó Dipper, -Solo...cállate-

Mabel se sintió herida por eso e involuntariamente hizo un puchero, cosa que Dipper notó al instante

-Mabel, lo siento, no quería...

Pero Mabel comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, ya que no podía perderse, pues la cabaña ya no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

Y en la cabaña era una historia completamente diferente, ya que los 4 que estaban ahí, en vez de pelear el uno con el otro, estaban frente al armario en pocisión de pelea esperando a que lo que fuera que estuviera dentro del armario se dejara ver. Y vaya armas de pelea que tenían, Coraline tenía un cepillo para el cabello, Norman uno de sus muchos muñecos de zombies, Neil su lonchera de gatito y Wybie tenía las pinzas con las que cazaba caracoles (las cuales por supuesto le había quitado a su abuela y las había escondido en su maleta). Entonces escucharon un ruido raro...y vaya decepción cuando se dieron cuenta de que era la puerta, que fue abierta por una Mabel furiosa

-¿Y Dipper?-, preguntó Coraline

-¡MABEL!-, eso respondió la pregunta de Coraline

-Olvídalo-

Dipper entró cojeando y con la cortada de la rodilla sangrándole, no mucho, pero si sangraba

-Mabel, por favor...¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo?-, preguntó Dipper al ver a los "Ninjas profesionales"

-Hay algo en el armario-, dijo Wybie

-Neil, ¿Es un gato lo que tiene tu lonchera?-, preguntó Dipper

-Eh, si-,dijo Neil

-Ugh-, Dipper sacudió la cabeza y volvió al problema principal

-¿Cómo que hay algo en el armario?-, preguntó Dipper

-Algún tipo de animal está ahí. Y uno muy grosero porque nos estuvo gruñendo-, dijo Wybie, Dipper gruñó

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡es un mapache!-, dijo Dipper impaciente

-No, no, eso definitivamente no es un mapache-, dijo Coraline

-Fácil solución-, dijo Dipper, -Abran la puerta del armario y vean qué es-

-No se puede abrir-, dijo Norman

-¿Tan cobarde eres?-

-No, en serio, está atascada-, dijo Norman, Dipper gruñó y se acercó a la puerta,

-¿Quién arrancó el pomo?-, preguntó Dipper, Neil, Wybie y Norman voltearon a ver a Coraline

-No lo arranqué, se salió-, se defendió Coraline, Dipper suspiró e hizo algo que ninguno había intentado, empujó la puerta hacia adelante hasta que se escuchó una especie de "crac" y luego volvió a jalar la puerta hacia atras (Aunque con algo de dificultad por el hecho de que no tenía pomo)

-Asunto arreglado-, dijo Dipper, los demás (excepto Mabel) se pusieron en pocisión de pelea otra vez mientras Dipper abría la puerta, pero cuando por fin logró abrirla: sorpresa

-Nada-, dijo Dipper

-Vaya-, dijo Wybie mientras dejaba caer las pinzas, -Tanto tiempo aquí para nada-

Eso era solo un armario lleno de telarañas, no había ningún animal, pero los demás seguían jurando que escucharon algo

-¿Qué esperaban?, ¿Un portal que los llevara a otro mundo?-, preguntó Dipper

-¿No se te puso la piel de gallina?-, Coraline le preguntó a Norman en susurro

-Oye, amigo, ¿qué te pasó en la rodilla?-, preguntó Neil de la nada

-Me caí-, dijo Dipper, Norman tragó saliva, dejó caer el muñeco y buscó algo en los bolsillos de su suéter, la nota que había encontrado en el bosque: "_De mi parte díganle a Dipper que por donde pisa cuide, si se cae se puede golpear"_

_-_De pura casualidad, ¿tropezaste?-, preguntó Norman

-¿De qué otro modo puede caerse una persona?-, preguntó Dipper algo molesto, Coraline, quien vio perfectamente cuando Norman sacó la nota de su suéter, le puso una mano en el hombro

-Pura coincidencia-, dijo Coraline, -No te alarmes-

El resto del día pasó rápido, ayudaron a Dipper a curar esa cortada, repartieron los espacios del armario y obvio, salieron a almorzar y a cenar a los horarios que se les indicaba, no era muy difícil recordarlos con el escándalo que se hacía a esas horas. Durante todo ese tiempo, los gemelos Pines no se dirigieron palabra, ya que era obvio que habían peleado, pero con los demás hablaban normalmente los unos con los otros, bueno, Dipper era demasiado cortante con Norman.

A la hora de dormir, cuando los 6 estaban con el pijama puesto, antes de apagar la luz, Norman leía un libro, Dipper escribía algo en una libreta, al igual que Mabel, Neil jugaba con un nintendo, Wybie estaba ahí sin hacer nada y Coraline también. Hasta que Coraline, decidió pasarse a la cama de Mabel para charlar con ella

-Hey, ¿qué escribes?-, le preguntó, Mabel quitó la vista de la rosa y lentejueleada libreta en la que estaba escribiendo

-Algo sobre mi hermano-, dijo Mabel, Dipper al instante quitó la vista de su libreta y comenzó a morder la pluma mientras fulminaba a Mabel con la mirada

-Bien-, dijo Coraline, -¿Me dejarías leerlo?-

-Seguro-, dijo Mabel entregándole la libreta a Coraline, que se quedó sorprendida de que cediera tan rápido, al ver eso, Neil, Wybie y Norman quitaron la vista de lo que estaban haciendo, aunque Norman lo hizo porque ya tenía los ojos cansados por estar leyendo. Después de un rato, Coraline comenzó a reír

-Tu hermana te está diciendo "Petardo"-, dijo Coraline, Mabel sonrió maliciosamente hacia Dipper, quien continuó mordiendo la pluma impacientemente

**"**_**...Y esas son las razones por las cuales Dipper es un petardo come-libros, no...roba y traga-libros"**_

Esa fue la última linea del "motivador" escrito, Coraline acabó riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que Dipper ya había roto la tapa de la pluma, Mabel, mientras Coraline se reía, le mostró su lengua a Dipper

-Norman-, dijo Dipper sin voltear a verlo

-¿Si?-, dijo Norman

-Apaga la lámpara-, ordenó Dipper, ya que solo una lámpara estaba encendida en ese momento, y era la que estaba en la mesilla de noche que estaba entre la cama de Norman y de Dipper

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué no la apagas tu?-, preguntó Norman un tanto molesto

-Da lo mismo, solo apágala-, ordenó Dipper

-Y si da lo mismo, ¿por qué no la apagas tu?-, preguntó Norman

-Porque no quiero-

-¿Y si yo tampoco quiero, qué harás?-

-Norman, por favor, apaga la maldita lámpara-

En la cama en la que estaban las dos chicas, Coraline por fin se había callado, pero Mabel estaba totalmente furiosa por la estúpida discusión, tanto que sacó el Grappling Hook de abajo de su almohada

-Wow, ¿qué diablos es eso?-, preguntó Coraline, pero Mabel no se molestó en responder, ella solo disparó y rompió la lámpara por la que tanto peleaban Dipper y Norman

-Grappling Hook-, dijo Mabel sin entusiasmo alguno cuando estaban todos a oscuras

-Gracias, Mabel-, dijeron Norman y Dipper al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**GRAPPLING HOOK :DDDDDD (Okay, gracias a Gideon Rises ya estoy profundamente traumada con eso LOL LOL LOL, y tenía que ponerlo aquí, puse Grappling Hook, porque...eh, no sé, se escucha más gracioso así jaja.**

**Bueeeno, y ahora creo que no tardé tanto (creeeo) y este es el capítulo más largo :D, aunque medio aburridón, ya sé, pero es el más largo y el que más me tardeé en escribir, porque, pues...con todos los giros que hubor en el final de temporada de GF tuve que hacer un montón de giros, ahí tienen a Dipper y a su paranoia porque le quitaron su precioso libro y a Mabel molesta porque le robó el condenado libro al tío Stan, creo que los que ya vieron Giddeon Rises entenderán todo ese rollo de que le quitaron el libro a Dippy. Anyway, como les dije, me vi obligada a hacerle a la historia estos cambios estúpidamente tremendos y por eso este capítulo tiene tantas explicaciones, espero que no sea mucha molesta jajajajaj, pero no me culpen a mi, ¡CULPEN A GIDEON RISES! (en realidad no, porque amé ese episodio, mejor culpen a su escritora cabeza hueca por haber puesto cosas que no sabía si iban a pasar o no en la versión original que tenía de esta historia). **

**Muy bien, ahí tienen el capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado ver que va empezando la historia y yo ya hice salvajemente que Dipper y Mabel se peleen ;D JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, okay no. pero bueno, gracias por leer y porfis, si pudieran dejar un review, marcar la historia como favorita o lo que sea, en serio se los agradecería, recuérdenlo: USTEDES SON LOS QUE MANTIENEN LA HISTORIA VIVA :´D. **


	6. Eso no era un libro de Matemáticas

**MEH, explicaciones al final jajajajajaj, solo diré que esto va a ser estúpidamente aburrido, prepárense para dormirse.**

* * *

No había ni manera de escaparse de esas caminatas por el área, literalmente, no había ni manera, ya que eran las 5:45 AM y Amelia se paseaba como alma en pena por todas las cabañas del campamento revisando que todos los que estuvieran dentro ya estuvieran despiertos, la parte mala de esto, es que eran las 6:00 y los chicos de la cabaña 105 seguían babeando en la almohada y era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos tenía en sus planes despertarse a esa hora, ya que el día anterior había sido más que pesado, es decir, no es fácil pelear con tu hermana y ofenderla salvajemente en el proceso, así como tampoco es fácil hacer un drama por un armario en el cual supuestamente había algún animal que salió directamente del Inframundo y después darse cuenta que el único animal que hay en ese armario es una miserable araña que lleva encerrada allí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Jóvenes-, esa fue la palabra que usó Amelia cuando irrumpió en la cabaña, solo obteniendo gemidos por respuesta,

-Ya es hora de levantarse y más les vale que lo hagan antes de que decida darles otra tarjeta amarilla a cada uno de ustedes-, fue lo que dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Rararamente todos obedecieron a la chica, bueno, todos excepto Coraline, quien solo gruñó y se tapó la cara con las mantas. Claro que no era como si todos estuvieran totalmente despiertos, de hecho se podría decir que la más despierta ahí era Mabel... y se había tropezado con sus propios pies al salir de la cama, pero a diferencia de ella, los demás parecían como si estuvieran más podridos que los Zombies que habían atacado a Norman, es decir, Dipper estaba súper despeinado y adormilado, Norman estaba despierto pero con la mente dormida, Neil estaba igual o peor que Norman y a Wybie fácilmente alguien lo hubiera podido acusar de que estaba ebrio

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la frente?-, preguntó Norman al ver una cosa estampada en la frente de Dipper

-Roña-, dijo Dipper mientras se bajaba el fleco para cubrir lo que en realidad era su marca de nacimiento (la Osa Mayor).

-¿Qué es eso?-, preguntó Neil

-Lo que tiene Coraline en la cara-, se burló Wybie

-Son pecas-, gimió Coraline sin destaparse la cara

-Pues están horribles-, dijo Wybie, -Ugh, son las 6 de la mañana, ¿por qué nos obligan a despertarnos a esta hora?

-Política del campamento, Wybie-, dijo Dipper mientras sacaba lo que iba a usar ese día del armario

-Qué política boba-, dijo Mabel, -A Mabel no le gusta-, dijo cruzándose de brazos

-A Coraline tampoco-, dijo Coraline aún tapada con las sábanas

-Dipper pide el baño-, dijo Dipper avanzando hacia el baño

-Oye, deja a las damas primero, ¿no?-, dijo Wybie

-Oh, ¿quieres entrar tú primero?-, preguntó Dipper

-¿Me estás diciendo niña?-, preguntó Wybie un tanto molesto

-¿Quieren por favor no empezar a pelear tan temprano?-, preguntó Norman irritadamente, Dipper rodó los ojos, Wybie solo le lanzó una mirada de muerte

-Pero si él...

-Wybie, déjalo que use el baño-, ordenó Norman, -No estoy de humor para escuchar peleas en este momento-

Wybie gruñó

-Como sea-, dijo. Dipper suspiró y entró al baño, después pudieron escuchar como le puso seguro a la puerta

-¿Es así todo el tiempo?-, Wybie le preguntó a Mabel, quien solo encogió los hombros y después siguió a Norman hacia el armario, quien estaba ahí buscando su suéter rojo

-Chicos, ¿alguien ha visto mi suéter?-, preguntó Norman

-¿El rojo?-, preguntó Neil

-Si, ¿lo has visto?-, preguntó Norman

-No, creo que no-, dijo Neil, Norman suspiró y siguió hurgando entre sus cosas, ya que, como se mencionó, tenían el armario dividido

-Búscalo en la maleta-, sugirió Wybie

-Saqué todo de mi maleta ayer-, dijo Norman

-Entonces ponte otro suéter-, dijo Neil,

-Creo que...¿qué diablos es eso?-, preguntó Norman al bajar su vista y notar que había algo tirado ahí mismo en el armario, era obvio que era su suéter, pero al levantarlo notó que le faltaba un pedazo de tela en la parte de atrás,

_-Diablos_-, dijo entre dientes, después rió sarcásticamente y se dio la vuelta para mostrarles el suéter a los chicos

-¿Quién fue el gracioso?-, preguntó Norman, al escuchar eso, Coraline inmediatamente se destapó para ver qué pasaba

-Wybie-

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que habías metido ese suéter al armario-, dijo Wybie, -Además yo solo le hago ese tipo de cosas a Coraline, de hecho yo fui quien rompió su...-, entonces se calló al ver que Coraline se había cruzado de brazos, había arqueado una ceja y no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Continúa, imbécil, te escucho-, dijo Coraline

-Olvídenlo-, dijo Wybie

-Neil-

-No, Norman, jamás te haría algo así-, dijo Neil

-Ma...no, no, tú olvídalo-, dijo Norman al darse cuenta de que Mabel no sería capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca

-Coraline-

-Yo ni siquiera me levanté anoche, Norman-

Así que solo le quedaba alguien

-¡DIPPER PINES!-, gritó Norman furiosamente

-Oh, esto se pondrá bueno-, dijo Wybie, -¿Alguien tiene palomitas?-

Justo en ese momento, Dipper salió del baño ya vestido, y suspiró antes de responderle a Norman

-¿Qué?-

-Explícame qué es esto-, ordenó Norman mostrándole el suéter

-Un suéter horrendo con un agujero en él-, dijo Dipper secamente,

-¿Y quién le hizo el agujero?-, preguntó Norman

-¿De qué me ves cara?, ¿de adivino?-, preguntó Dipper, -No sé quién diablos le haría ese agujero-

-¿Ah, no?-

-No-

-Ah, claro, ahora resulta que no fue nadie-, dijo Norman

-Era horrendo de todas formas-, dijo Dipper, Norman rodó los ojos

-Si, casi tanto como los pantalones cortos-

-Cállate, Normando-, ordenó Dipper mientras caminaba hacia su cama

-Es Norman-, dijo Norman

-Pues "Norman", viene de Normando-, dijo Dipper, -Cualquier cabeza hueca lo sabe-

-Pues el Certificado de Nacimiento de este cabeza hueca dice "Norman", no "Normando"-, se defendió Norman

-Pues yo te diré Normando-, dijo Dipper mientras se sentaba en la cama y sacaba un libro de la mesa de noche, Norman estuvo a punto de estallar y ponerse a gritar estupideces, pero prefirió mantener la calma y atacar fuego con fuego

-Como quieras, Big Dipper-, dijo Norman, Dipper quitó la vista del libro y le lanzó una mirada asesina, a lo que Norman, en respuesta, sonrió maliciosamente

-Ese juego es para dos, ¿no?-, dijo Norman, Dipper estuvo a punto de responder, cuando la voz de Mabel lo interrumpió

-Mira esto, Norman-, dijo Mabel, Norman se volteó a ver a Mabel, quien le mostró el pedazo de tela que le faltaba a su suéter

-Estaba tirada-, dijo Mabel entregándole el arrugado pedazo de tela

-Diablos-, gruñó Norman, -Era mi favorito-

-Bueno, de todas formas no podrías ponértelo estos días-, dijo Coraline, -El reglamento dice que tienes que usar el uniforme de deportes oficial del campamento-

-¿Desde cuándo lees los reglamentos?-, preguntó Wybie

-Estaba aburrida-, dijo Coraline

-¿Cuáles uniformes oficiales?-, preguntó Mabel arqueando una ceja

-Oh, unos muy interesantes-, dijo Coraline, -Pantalones cortos y blusas sin manga, ¡Yay!, qué emoción-, dijo Coraline con entusiasmo sarcástico

-¿Ya escuchaste, Normando?, pantalones cortos-, dijo Dipper

-Si, qué genial-, dijo Norman igual de sarcástico que Coraline, -¿No te basta con haberle hecho esto a mi suéter?-

-Yo en ningún momento toqué esa porquería-, dijo Dipper

-A ver, ¿quién fue entonces?-, preguntó Norman desafiantemente

-No me interesa-, escupió Dipper

-Pues a mi si-, dijo Norman

-Pues es tu problema-, dijo Dipper

-Pues...

-Norman, préstame eso-, dijo Mabel, Norman suspiró y le entregó el suéter a Mabel, quien lo miró un momento y después miró la tela desprendida del mismo con un gesto casi miope, después de un rato, sonrió, enseñando todos sus frenillos

-Puedo arreglarlo-, dijo Mabel

-¿Sabes coser?-, preguntó Coraline algo extrañada

-Oh, vamos, soy tejedora experta-, dijo Mabel

-Boop-, dijo mientras sacaba uno de sus suéteres de uno de sus cajones, para ser exactos, era uno azul que tenía su nombre estampado, en letras de diferentes colores

-¿Tu hiciste esa cosa?-, preguntó Wybie

-Con mis propias manos-, dijo Mabel, -Claro, y la lana, las agujas, sangre, lágrimas, sudor...

-Okay, mucha información-, dijo Neil, Coraline no pudo evitar levantarse para ver más de cerca el suéter

-Vaya, niña, tienes talento-, dijo después de un rato, lo que era raro en Coraline, ya que sin duda, Coraline Jones era una persona orgullosa

-Talento, paciencia y mucho tiempo libre-, agregó después

-Aw, eres tan tierna, gracias-, dijo Mabel mientras le pegaba un codazo

-Mabel, ¿estás segura de que puedes arreglarlo?-, preguntó Norman, quien al parecer estaba más preocupado por su suéter de lo que debería estarlo

-Norman, es una profesional con la que tratas, ya verás que estará como nuevo en un santiamén-, dijo Mabel,

-Clic-, hizo ese sonido mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, -Así de rápido-

* * *

-No entiendo cómo diablos no pudiste coser un maldito pedazo de tela a un asqueroso suéter en 40 minutos pero si pudiste tejer uno en 20-, rezongaba Norman mientras trataba de caminar sin caerse y se rascaba el cuello gracias a la picazón que le causaba el suéter rojo que Mabel le había tejido

-Técnicamente fue solo la mitad de un suéter, la primera parte ya la había tejido en California-, dijo Mabel nerviosamente

-Aún así no entiendo cómo diablos no pudiste coser mi suéter-, continuó Norman con su rabieta

-Norman, agradece que se tomó la molestia de hacerte uno para que no salieras de la cabaña sin suéter-, dijo Coraline

-Es que era tan confuso-, dijo Mabel, -Era como si algo hubiera mordido la tela-

-O la hubiera cortado con unas tijeras, ¿no, Dipper?-, preguntó Norman furiosamente mirando directamente a Dipper

-¿Quieres por favor dejar de molestarme con eso?, yo no toqué tu asqueroso suéter-, bufó Dipper

-Pues si no quieres que te moleste solo admite que tu lo hiciste-, dijo Norman, Dipper gruñó

-No lo admitiré porque yo no lo hice-, dijo Dipper

-Entonces, quien quiera que haya sido, ya que lo admita-, dijo Norman

-Oye, Norman, sabes que odio no estar de tu lado, pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quien rompió tu suéter fue, no sé...¿una rata?-, preguntó Neil

-Si, tal vez haya sido eso, digo, esa cabaña está muy vieja, probablemente la encontraron ahí cuando instalaron el campamento-, dijo Coraline, -Además se ve que los chicos de aquí le tienen terror a la directora, probablemente somos los primeros que causamos desastres en quién sabe cuántos años-

-Cor, Neil, si hubiera sido una rata, probablemente el daño hubiera sido menor-, dijo Norman

-Pues yo ya lo he dicho, a mi no me interesa quién o qué haya roto tu apestoso suéter, yo solo quiero que dejes de fastidiarme-, dijo Dipper

-Oh, vaya, qué alivio, yo pensé que me hablabas a mi-, dijo Mabel, -Aunque, creo que ayer ya dejaste muy en claro que no quieres que te fastidie, ¿no, Dipper?-

Y fue ahí cuando todos se quedaron en silencio, ya que, por un lado, Dipper no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso y los demás habían descubierto por qué Mabel no había hablado con Dipper desde que se despertó. La respuesta era muy obvia: habían peleado.

No era como si fuera un silencio estúpidamente incómodo, bueno...si lo era, pero solo entre esos Compañeros de Castigo, es decir, estaban en medio de la Caminata Matutina y había parloteo por todos lados. Esa caminata no era muy aburrida en cierto modo, el problema era que, 1: la directora los dirigía, 2: tenían que recorrer cierta parte del campamento, que era un tanto grande.Y bueno, era un campamento, era obvio que era como estar haciendo una caminata por el bosque: lleno de mini-colinas, piedras, tierra, ramas estorbosas y bueno, aunque no era aburrido, si era bastante cansado, hasta para Coraline, quien obvio, fue la primera en quejarse, aunque fue más o menos 20 minutos después de que empezó el silencio incómodo entre ellos

-Ugh, ya me cansé-, rezongó Coraline, los demás se detuvieron para comenzar a lidiar con la pree-rabieta

-¿Y quién no?-, dijo Wybie

-Lo sé, ¿quién aguanta tanta tortura?-, dijo Norman

-Tienes que estar bromeando-, dijo Dipper, -Es decir, tu vives aquí en Blithe Hollow-

-Nunca dije que saliera mucho-, dijo Norman

-¿Cómo dices?-, preguntó Dipper extrañado

-Bueno, usualmente solo salimos al cine, a cenar, a jugar Hookey...-, dijo Neil, -Nunca al aire libre-

-Bueno, pues ahora todos ustedes tienen que lidiar con el aire libre-, dijo Dipper, -Si es que no quieren otra tarjeta amarilla-

-Una targeta amarilla, qué miedo-, dijo Mabel sarcásticamente

-Oye, Mabel...

-Meow-

-¿Te atreves a maullarme?-

-Meow-

-Tu eres el experto en esto de las peleas entre hermanos, anda, interviene-, Coraline le susurró a Norman al oído

-Déjalos que se arreglen ellos mismos-, dijo Norman

-Okay, para ya-

-Meow-

Dipper gruñó furiosamente

-¿SABES UNA COSA?, ESTÁS SIENDO INFANTÍL, Y...YO, DIABLOS, ¡YO NI SIQUIERA SÉ POR QUÉ ESTÁS MOLESTA!-, Dipper por fin explotó, Mabel se mantuvo firme ante los gritos de su hermano, mientras Wybie, Coraline, Norman y Neil trataban de intervenir lo menos posible en la pelea

-¿No lo sabes?, oh, vaya, ¿por qué no lo buscas en el libro?-, preguntó Mabel cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Dipper

-¡EL LI...UGH, ERES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡ES MÁS FÁCIL ENTENDER A ESE LIBRO QUE A TI!, ¡Y ESE MALDITO LIBRO ESTÁ LLENO DE CÓDIGOS-, Gritó Dipper

-Meow-

-¡DEJA DE MAULLARME!-

-Okay, okay, suficiente-, intervino Coraline poniéndose en medio de Dipper y Mabel, para evitar que se agarraran a golpes o algo por el estilo

-Oigan, en serio lamento haber interrumpido este lindo momento entre hermanos-, dijo Coraline sarcásticamente, -Pero ya es suficiente-

-Dile a él que ya es suficiente-, dijo Mabel aún de espaldas y cruzada de brazos

-Mabel, por favor...

-¿Que me diga a mi que ya es suficiente?, ¡tu empezaste!-, se defendió Dipper

-No, tu empezaste cuando tragiste ese libro-, dijo Mabel furiosamente mientras por fin se daba la vuelta, de hecho, estaba intentando lanzarse contra Dipper, pero afortunadamente Coraline logró retenerla por delante mientras Norman la sujetaba de la cintura por atrás

-A ver, a ver, a ver, momento-, dijo Wybie, -Exactamente, ¿a qué libro se refieren?-

Dipper y Mabel se miraron el uno al otro nerviosamente, Coraline por fin se quitó del medio, se cruzó de brazos y al igual que los demás, se quedó fulminándolos con la mirada esperando una respuesta o al menos una mentira que fuera convincente

-¿L-libro?, ¿Qué...quién mencionó un libro?-, preguntó Dipper nerviosamente

-Uh, tú-, dijo Neil

-Oh, si-

-Linda historia-

-Si, muy linda-

-Eh...-

-Vayan directo al punto-, dijo Norman impacientemente

-El...

-¡TÍO STAN!-, Mabel acompletó la oración de Dipper bruscamente

-¿Quién?-, preguntó Wybie

-Nuestro Tío Stan, d-de Gravity Falls, tiene una tienda de regalos, verán, él es...-, ...se había quedado en blanco de nuevo.

-Un Genio Matemático-, pero por otro lado Mabel había gritado lo primero que le había botado en la cabeza

-¿Ajá?, ¿y esto que tiene que ver con ese famoso libro por el que pelean?-, preguntó Coraline

-Oh, es que...El tío Stan le regaló un libro de Matemáticas a Dipper-, dijo Mabel, después rio nerviosamente, -Si...un libro de Matemáticas-

-¿Y qué temas maneja ese libro exactamente?-, preguntó Norman

-Números Romanos-

-Geometría Avanzada-

Al ver que los gemelos habían contestado al mismo tiempo, pero con diferentes respuestas, se quedaron fulminándolos aún más con la mirada, a lo que Dipper y Mabel solo se miraron el uno al otro nerviosamente tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en qué decir

-Ecuaciones-

-Raíces Cuadradas-

Por desgracia había sucedido de nuevo.

-Están mintiendo-, dijo Wybie

-¿Qué?, por favor, nosotros jamás mentiríamos-, dijo Dipper, -La cosa es que es un libro que maneja Números Romanos, Geometría Avanzada, Ecuaciones y Raíces Cuadradas-, le sudaba la frente, era evidente que estaba nervioso

-Ajá-, dijo Coraline mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de ellos

-Así que todo este Show de la pelea es...por un libro de matemáticas-, dijo Coraline

-Pues, ¿qué te puedo decir?, Los Pines amamos las Matemáticas-, dijo Mabel nerviosamente mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Dipper y reía con un evidente nerviosismo en su voz, -¿No, Dipper?-

-Eh...si-, Dipper le siguió el juego

-Y si es un libro de Matemáticas, ¿a qué viene eso de que digan que está lleno de códigos?-, preguntó Norman

-Nadie dijo que los Números Romanos fueran fáciles, Normando-, dijo Dipper

-Oye, yo sé manejar los números Romanos, y no soy exactamente un Genio Matemático-, dijo Neil

-Muy bien, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?-, preguntó Coraline después de un rato

-Pues, estamos en la Caminata Matutina y...

-A mi no me vengas con esos juegos-, dijo Coraline, -¿Qué están ocultando?-

-Oh, ¿q-qué estamos ocultando?, Mabel, ¿qué estamos ocultando?-, preguntó Dipper en un momento de pánico total

-Eh...yo...eh...¡BESÉ A UN TRITÓN!-, gritó Mabel mientras se echaba a correr despavoridamente

-¡Y A MI ME GUSTA WENDY!-, gritó Dipper mientras corría tras su hermana, los 4 restantes se quedaron ahí

-Wow-, dijo Neil, -¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

-Hermanos Gemelos, ¿quién los entiende?-, dijo Coraline

-Chicos, creo que será mejor que sigamos caminando-, dijo Wybie

-Tienes razón-, dijo Coraline, -Norman, cárgame-

-¿Pero qué...

-Anda, Babcock, es tu turno de ser el transporte-, se burló Wybie, Norman suspiró

-Anda, súbete a mi espalda-, ordenó Norman, y Coraline, como la chica obediente que era obedeció a Norman

-Estás pesada-, se quejó Norman mientras comenzaba a caminar con Coraline trepada en su espalda

-Y tu demasiado flaco, ya en serio, come algo, puedo sentir tus huesos-, dijo Coraline entre risas

-Es que Norman es aspirante a Modelo de _Victoria´s Secret, _¿No, Norman?-, se burló Wybie

-Ja Ja, qué gracioso-, dijo Norman sarcásticamente, sin embargo, Coraline, Wybie y Neil estallaron en risa, al final, acabó riéndose él también.

Durante el resto de la caminata, lograron ver a Mabel por ahí, y Dipper junto a ella, pero decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos hasta que arreglaran sus diferencias por "el libro de Matemáticas", el cual, claro, todos ahí ya sabían que no era más que un vil engaño...esos gemelos estaban ocultando algo.

La caminata por fin llegó a su fin a las 9:00 AM, justo a la hora del desayuno, y aún así, Coraline se negó a bajarse de la espalda de Norman, no, la señorita Jones era tan importante que hizo que el señor Babcock la llevara en la espalda hasta la cafetería, y ya estando ahí, no le hubiera sorprendido que hiciera que la llevara cargando a elegir lo que quería comer, para su suerte, hizo que la bajara en la entrada de la cafetería

-No siento la espalda-, se quejó Norman

-Te servirá de ejercicio-, dijo Coraline dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que me servirá de ejercicio?, se pareja, súbete a la espalda de Wybie, a la de Neil o a la de Dipper mañana-, dijo Norman

-Si, como sea-, dijo Coraline

-Le cedo el turno a Neil-, dijo Wybie

-Y yo se lo cedo a Dipper-, dijo Neil, Coraline rodó los ojos

-Ya veremos-, dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Esa cafetería era decente a comparación de las que tenían en la escuela de Blithe Hollow y la de Ashland, es decir, al menos ahí la comida era comestible, pero el lado malo era que no podían pelear con la cocinera porque les ponían una tarjeta amarilla, claro, eso de pelear con la cocinera solo se aplicaba con Coraline.

Y aún después de 10 minutos, ni Dipper ni Mabel hacían acto de presencia: o se habían perdido o se habían matado el uno al otro.

-Esto es un fraude-, escupió Coraline mientras se sentaba junto a Wybie. De hecho, estaban sentados en la misma mesa en la que Wybie y Coraline se habían sentado con Dipper y Mabel el día anterior. Estaban 2 en cada banca de la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó Norman

-Ya no había panqueques-,se quejó Coraline

-Vaya, eso si que es un evento trágico-, dijo Wybie sarcásticamente

-Cállate, Wyborne-, dijo Coraline, -Por Dios, ¿qué es un campamento si no tienen panqueques?-

-Un campamento con helado de galleta Oreo-, dijo Neil

-¿Esa papilla negra y helada?-, preguntó Wybie arqueando una ceja

-Tiene pedazos de galleta Oreo-, dijo Norman, después "chocó los 5" con su mejor amigo

-Ten cuidado, si sigues comiendo chocolate vas a aumentar de peso y no te aceptarán en _Victoria's Secret_-, dijo Wybie para después echarse a reír

-Me reí la primera vez pero esta no lo haré, Wyborne, no es gracioso-, dijo Norman meintras se cruzaba de brazos

-Vaya, Norman, estás enojado, ¿cierto?-, preguntó Coraline burlonamente

-No estoy enojado, este suéter me está cocinando-, dijo Norman mientras se rascaba el cuello por enésima vez en ese momento

-Si yo fuera tu, aprovecharía cada segundo con ese suéter, después de esto tendrás que ponerte un pantalón corto-, dijo Coraline mientras picaba con la uña el sándwich que había en su plato

-Es ridículo-, dijo Norman jugando con la pajilla del vaso de limonada, -Digo, Dipper estará acostumbrado, pero yo no-, rezongó Norman

-Es tu oportunidad para que presumas tus sexys piernas y enamores chicas-, dijo Wybie, Norman rodó los ojos

-Estás comenzando a hartarme-, dijo Norman

-Aw, estás enojado-, dijo Coraline con una voz demasiao femenina para ella

-No estoy enojado-, dijo Norman

-Lo que digas, cachetón-, dijo Coraline mientras se levantaba para poder aplastarle los cachetes a Norman, quien al instante retiró las manos de la pecosa de su cara

-No hagas eso-, ordenó Norman

-A todo esto, ¿dónde se metieron los chicos?-, preguntó Neil tratando de evitar que el repentino mal humor de Norman hiciera explotar a Coraline y acabaran agarrándose a golpes. Wybie soltó una pequeña risa

-Quizás se mataron el uno al otro-, dijo Wybie

-La verdad, Wyborne-, dijo Coraline, -No creo que Dipper se atreva a lastimar a Mabel-

-¿Ah, no?, entonces, ¿para qué el Grappling Hook?-, preguntó Wybie

-Ni idea, seguramente tienen un interesante ambiente familiar-, dijo Coraline

-Hasta donde yo sé, el caso de las familias dementes no se da mucho en California-, dijo Norman

-Las familias dementes están por todo el mundo, y no te quiero ofender pero una de esas familias dementes es la tuya-, dijo Wybie, Coraline le pegó un codazo

-No, descuida, una familia con hijos que pueden ver muertos no puede ser clasificada como normal-, dijo Norman

-Ya en serio, chicos, Dipper y Mabel me están preocupando-, dijo Neil

-Tienen 13 años, pueden cuidarse solos-, dijo Norman

-¿En serio, Norman?. Dipper huele a toallitas para bebés-, dijo Coraline

-Y Mabel...-, dijo Wybie esperando una explicación

-No, Mabel tiene un Grappling Hook y un montón de agujas que puede encajarle a cualquiera en la cabeza si la hace enojar-, dijo Coraline

-¿Soy yo o huele a vainilla?-, preguntó Coraline arrugando su nariz

-Hola, chicos-, Mabel había aparecido y Dipper estaba con ella

-No es vainilla, es un pastelito viviente-, dijo Norman

-Oh, ya basta-, dijo Mabel entre risas y un poco sonrojada, después se sentó junto a Coraline, Dipper se vio obligado a sentarse junto a Norman, por mucho que lo detestara

-¿Y bien?, ¿dónde rayos se habían metido?-, preguntó Coraline, Dipper suspiró

-Mabel necesitaba ir al baño, y el baño de niñas estaba cerrado-, explicó Dipper

-Tuvimos que ir a la cabaña-, dijo Mabel

-Los uniformes ya estaban ahí-, comentó Dipper, -Rojo con café, ¿qué clase de combinanción es esa?-

-Oh, son los colores que más se usan aquí en Blithe Hollow-, dijo Neil, demasiado emocionado con el tema, demasiado, en serio.

-Con mucha suerte no encontraré un pozo en mi camiseta, ¿no, Dipper?-, escupió Norman, y por cierto, los chicos estaban bastante apretados en ese lado de la mesa, gracias al gran espacio que ocupaba Neil. De hecho, Dipper estaba en una posición incómoda, ya que si se daba el lujo de sentarse bien, quedaría tan apretado con Norman que sus mejillas rosarían.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no fui?-, preguntó Dipper con una irritación evidente en el tono de su voz. Mabel se aclaró la garganta, Dipper volteó a verla, tragó saliva y al instante se levantó

-Tengo hambre-, dijo Dipper, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando se fue

-Wow-, dijo Coraline entre risas, -¿Lo controlas?-

-Oh, ¿eso es pudín?-, Mabel le cambió el tema, -Yo quiero-, dijo quitando el pequeño recipiente con pudín del plato de Coraline. Coraline estalló en risa repentinamente, hasta el punto de tener que poner la cabeza contra la mesa porque le lloraban los ojos

-Jonesy, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó Wybie tomándola del hombro, de repente la chica de cabello azul se levantó, tomó un tenedor y lo encajó en la mesa violentamente. Norman estuvo a punto de irse, pero Neil lo volvió a sentar jalándolo de la manga del suéter de lana, ya que era obvio que le quedaba estúpidamente grande.

-Anoche lo llamó petardo por escrito, lo reprendió en medio de la caminata, lo controla, se atrevió a cambiarme de tema y ahora encima me robó el pudín-, dijo Coraline, Mabel se quedó mirando a Coraline, por un momento literalmente sintió que esos eran sus últimos momentos de vida por la manera en la que esos ojos avellana la penetraban, pero entonces Coraline envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello...y no, no estaba tratando de estrangularla, no había por qué sentir pánico

-Oh por Dios, amo a esta niña-, dijo Coraline, -Es igual a mi cuando era...más pequeña, claro, quitándole la brillantina, eso del tejido y el olor a vainilla-

-Oh, qué lindo-, dijo Neil, -¿Parecida a ti?, oh, entonces son como hermanas-

-¿Parecida a ti cuando eras pequeña?, ¿en qué?-, preguntó Wybie, -Oh, ya lo tengo...tu también eras castaña-

Coraline le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Wybie

-Creo que tu tienes ganas de morirte hoy-, dijo Coraline

-Si me muero, te acosaré en las noches hasta darte un atáque al corazón y cuando por fin mueras te estaré esperando en el infierno-, dijo Wybie, Coraline volvió a lanzarle esa mirada asesina

-Iré por cucherías para traficarlas a la cabaña-, dijo mientras se levantaba con tal de huír de Coraline.

-Señor Babcock, señor Downe-, justo en ese momento la inconfundible voz de Amelia los interrumpió, Coraline se quedó helada, Mabel también, y ni hablar de Norman y Neil...esos dos estaban aterrados, así que solo atinaron a mirar directamente a los ojos de la chica

-Necesito que me acompañen a la dirección-

* * *

_**Y viendo las cosas minutos antes y desde un punto de vista diferente...**_

Eso era perfecto, no, era más que perfecto, es decir, la caminata casi terminaba y Mabel seguía haciéndole la ley del hielo, ella solo caminaba de brazos cruzados ignorando su presencia.

Pero eso de la ley del hielo no era lo único que preocupaba a Dipper, es decir, ¿Un libro de Matemáticas?, ¿en serio?, es decir, él era bueno en Matemáticas, pero no hasta el punto de llegar a pelearse con alguien por la posesión de un libro de Matemáticas. Si duda, si fuera por eso por lo que en realidad estaban peleando, le hubiera cedido el cochino libro a Mabel en los primeros 10 minutos de la pelea. Aunque tenía que aceptar que la culpa de que se presentara esa pelea fue principalmente su culpa, es decir, Mabel solo estaba enojada porque le repugnaba el hecho de que literalmente se hubiera escabullido a la oficina de su tacaño tío Stan y se hubiera robado salvajemente el libro de su escritorio. Justo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que si él no hubiera cometido semejante estupidez todo estaría bien con su hermana.

Había visto hartas veces a los demás chicos caminando por ahí, pero solo se dedicaba a ignorarlos, hablaban de algo, pero si Dipper quería ser sincero, no creía que pudiera importarle mucho de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Aunque estuvieran peleados, Mabel se negó a despegarse de su lado en toda la caminata, pero Dipper no pensó que lo hiciera porque quería estar con él, más bien era porque tenía miedo de que los otros niños lo fastidiaran o bien, podía estar nerviosa por el hecho de que Pacifica estuviera ahí y pudiera lanzarse contra ella en cualquier momento si la veía sin él a su lado. Pacifica era una persona bastante cobarde, en realidad, ya que cuando él estaba presente no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Mabel, menos a tocarle un pelo. Aunque viendo las cosas de otra manera...ahora probablemente le tendría miedo a Coraline.

Y BOOM, cuando menos lo pensaron terminó la caminata y la directora anunció que podían presentarse a la cafetería y otras cosas más. Dipper se disponía a caminar, cuando sintió la mano sudada de Mabel (gracias a que había tenido sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del suéter todo el rato) tomándolo de la chaqueta

-¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Dipper secamente

-Tengo que ir al baño-, dijo Mabel

-Ugh, ¿en serio, Mabel?, ¿ahora?-, preguntó Dipper algo irritado

-Si, en serio-, dijo Mabel

-¿No puedes esperar a llegar a la cafetería?, seguramente hay un baño ahí-, dijo Dipper

-Me voy a hacer pipí encima-, dijo Mabel,

-Ya, okay-, dijo Dipper tomándola de la mano, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba obligado a llevarla a algún lado, o bien, cuando algo estaba a punto de matarlos y lo único que le importaba era que ella quedara viva.

Al final Dipper no supo si era mala suerte u otra cosa que el baño de niñas estuviera cerrado. "Hay problemas con la tubería", había dicho una chica que pasaba casualmente por ahí.

-Tendrás que esperar a ir a la cafetería-, dijo Dipper

-Hay problemas con la tubería ahí también-, comentó la chica antes de irse, -creo que los únicos baños que sirven son los que están en las cabañas-

_Demonios_.

-Mabel, ¿estás segura de que no puedes aguantar?-, preguntó Dipper

-Dipper, yo te dejé abandonarme cuando recién llegamos aquí-, dijo Mabel.

Desgraciadamente, Mabel tenía razón, y gracias a eso Pacifica la había atacado. Así que solo volvió a tomarle la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cabaña.

Por alguna razón llegaron demasiado rápido, tal vez era porque Dipper estaba caminando demasiado rápido, y claro, Mabel también, ya que su hermano no la soltaba por nada del mundo.

Y ya estando ahí Dipper se sentó en su cama esperando a que Mabel saliera del baño. Resultó algo raro que las bolsas con los uniformes ya se encontraran sobre las camas, ya que no había visto a nadie dirigirse a la cabaña con los uniformes. Si entendía el hecho de que fueran de la talla correcta, ya que, después de pagar la inscripción y que les entregaran el reglamento, recodó que había llegado una hoja al correo de The Mystery Shack, una de esas hojas molestas en las que tienes que poner tu peso, tu altura y todas tus medidas...y si, ese Milímetro por el que Mabel le ganaba en altura había salido entre todo eso, y que Mabel lo escribiera con tinta rosa con brillos incluídos no ayudaba a ocultarlo.

Oh, pero la estúpida hoja no fue lo último, también les habían dado una tarjeta con un tipo de mensaje del campamento, de esos mensajes "motivadores". Mabel lo amó e hizo que el tío Stan lo pegara en su oficina, pero Dipper lo odió tanto que llegó hasta el punto de tapizarlo con calcomanías y usarlo como separador de libros.

Entonces Mabel salió del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se había puesto perfume de nuevo, ya que al instante Dipper logró captar el fuerte olor a vainilla

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?-, preguntó Dipper, Mabel se cruzó de brazos

-Dipper-

-¿Si?-

Mabel caminó hacia donde estaba Dipper y se sentó junto a él

-Somos gemelos-

-Lo sé-

-Y los gemelos deben ser más unidos que los hermanos normales, porque han estado juntos toda la vida-

-Lo sé, Mabel-

-Y no deben mentirse el uno al otro-

-Mabel, si esto es por el li...

-Si te pregunto algo, ¿responderías sin mentirme?-

Dipper tragó saliva y se frotó el brazo derecho

-Ya, suéltalo-

-¿Quién rompió el suéter de Norman?-

-¿¡TU TAMBIÉN?!-, gritó Dipper mientras se levantaba, -¡YA LES HE DICHO HARTAS VECES QUE YO NO FUI-

-Solo di que tu no lo hiciste, yo sabré si me dices la verdad o no, Dipper-, dijo Mabel, Dipper suspiró y volvió a sentarse

-Yo no lo hice, Mabel, lo juro, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía de quién diablos era ese suéter cuando Norman me lo mostró, es decir, no noté que lo llevaba puesto ayer, o...al menos eso es lo que recuerdo-, Mabel se quedó analizando todas y cada una de las expresiones de su hermano mientras hablaba, cuando terminó su oración, siguió ahí hasta el punto de casi subírsele encima

-Te creeré-, dijo Mabel mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Entonces, ¿ya no estás molesta?-, preguntó Dipper con la esperanza de que eso fuera correcto

-Sigo muy molesta-, dijo Mabel, -Por mentirme-

-Ugh, Mabel, es solo un libro-

-Un libro que le quitaste a tío Stan, ¿qué rayos estabas pensando?-

Dipper gruñó

-Tienes suerte de tenerme como hermana, si fuera una persona diferente, los chicos ya estuvieran enterados del libro, de Gravity Falls...

-Vas a chatajearme, ¿cierto?-, Dipper conocía a Mabel, y aunque era una persona que lloraba si por accidente asesinaba a una mosca fastidiosa, cuando la situación se lo demandaba era una persona completamente diferente: una hermana chantajista

-Nope, vamos a hacer un trato-, dijo Mabel

-Te escucho-

-Dipper, no quiero que tengamos problemas con los chicos, esto es una oportunidad, ¿entiendes?, estamos teniendo la oportunidad de hacer amigos, conocerlos mejor y lo último que quiero es tener que estarte escuchando discutir con Norman lo que resta del verano-, dijo Mabel, Dipper abrió los ojos como platos...por un momento se quedó sin parpadear

-Oh, no, Mabel, eso no-

-Dipper, Norman no es como Gideon, Norman es un buen chico, y quieras o no en algún momento tendrás que llevarte con él, y si no es por las buenas, será al estilo Mabel, ¿entiendes?, así que, tu decides, o te comportas bien con él...o te las verás conmigo-, amenazó Mabel

-Si esto es porque Norman es tu Romance de Verano, por mi no hay problema, ¿entiendes?, tu sigue con eso, no necesitas que me lleve bien con él-

-Escúchame, Dipper, me aseguraré de que no me arruines esto de una manera u otra. Los chicos no saben muchas cosas sobre ti que yo si, no tengo miedo de decírselas y lo sabes-, volvió a amenazar Mabel. Dipper se cruzó de brazos, y Mabel se vio obligada a ir al extremo. Y "Extremo" en la cabeza de Mabel significaba sacar el libro de abajo de la almohada, quitarle la gorra a Dipper y levantarle el flequillo para que se viera su marca de nacimiento

-No te atreverías-, dijo Dipper, Mabel levantó el libro aún más

-¿Apostamos?-

-Te pago-

-Nope-

-Hago tu tarea-

-Nope-

-Lavo tu ropa hasta nuestro próximo cumpleaños-

-Ah-ah-

-Te...

-Cede a llevarte bien con Norman antes de que Lamby Lamby Dance y BABA se unan al trato-, dijo Mabel, Dipper se quedó tieso mientras Mabel lo fulminaba con la mirada. el libro estaba en su mano derecha y mantenía su flequillo hacia arriba con la mano izquierda

-Ugh, tu ganas-, cedió Dipper, -Ahora dame eso-, ordenó mientras le arrebataba el libro y lo volvía a esconder bajo la almohada. Mabel sonrió

-Oh, Dipper, ¿cuándo aprenderás? -, dijo mientras le entregaba su gorra, -yo siempre gano-, concluyó triunfantemente.

No tenía caso discutir con ella cuando estaba en ese plan, así que Dipper solo la siguió cuando salió de la cabaña.

Llegaron a la Cafetería en poco más de 10 minutos, el resto de los chicos estaban en una de las mesas de la primera fila, estaban hablando de algún tema en específico, claro que, desde donde estaban ellos no se escuchaba nada.

-¿Soy yo o huele a vainilla?-, preguntó Coraline arrugando su nariz cuando ellos ya estaban, como quien dice junto a ellos

-Hola, chicos-, Saludó Mabel

-No es vainilla, es un pastelito viviente-, dijo Norman

-Oh, ya basta-, dijo Mabel entre risas y un poco sonrojada, después se sentó junto a Coraline, Dipper se vio obligado a sentarse junto a Norman, por mucho que lo detestara.

* * *

**Muy bieeeeen, aquí vamos. Eh, como notaron, este capítulo es así como la definición de relleno/paja/nada interesante, es porque,bueno, como ya mencioné en el cap. anterior, Gravity Falls y otra serie de desastres me arruinaron la historia jajajajajjaja, pero no me malentiendan, GF me la arruinó en cierto sentido por su interesante final de temporada (o sea Gideon Rises), que reveló varios secretos que yo ni idea jajajajajajajaja y pues, como la historia entra en Hiatus después de cada actualización gracias a su escritora cabeza hueca, pues esto de que saliera el asunto del final de temporada como que me bloqueó, porque ya tenía la idea original de la trama del fic y se basaba completamente en headcanons y teorías personales que eran puras idioteces que hasta yo sabía que en algún momento me iban a arruinar la historia, y bueh...mirenme ahora matándome por reeconstruír la trama y tratando de dejar esa babosada del Hiatus (no quiero que empiece la segunda temporada de GF y yo siga aquí con la cochina historia sin terminar).**

**So, creo que con haberles dicho esto entienden a qué quiero llegar exactamente, bueno: Hola, estoy desesperada aquí XD, así que, quiero que me digan algo: ¿qué hago con la historia?, ¿le dejo la trama original o trato de armar otra?, sería de gran ayuda que respondieran (digo, si es que alguien está leyendo), no importa si es por review o PM, estoy a su disposición, ¿ok?.**

**Pero ya después de esto, sigue lo usual jajajajaa: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que hayan disfrutado ver a los gemelos pelear otra vez LOL. Pero ya en serio, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, si me dejan un Review no se preocupen, está bien por mi, no tengo problema, adelante jajajajajaja, no importa si es bueno o malo, recuerden que me interesa saber qué piensan de la historia y se creen que está algo mal no me voy a molestar si me lo comentan, ya así me sirve para corregirlo jeje. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, esta vez con Hiatus reducido y ...creo que eso es todo: la aburrida Cookie fuera ;).**


End file.
